The story of a Celestial Fox
by Serena Heartfilia
Summary: Being an Youkai means to have power, beauty, fear and romance. When Lucy remembers her true nature she leaves Fairy Tail with a sorrowful heart. Old friendships are renewed and the tails of the Kitsune are forever golden. But still... she seems sad. But being the familiar of the wind Kami meant more than being a wizard in Fairy Tail. It was something she decided for herself...
1. Long time memories

**Serena: I apologize for making yet another story. But I couldn't help. It is the only way I can get this out of my head. And I seemed to like this idea pretty much. Even so, I will try to work on the other stories I have too. But you know how it is in the last year of middle school. Anyway, I do not own anything beside my idea, or the Oc's. Enjoy!**

"Lucy…_ Lucy…"_

_"Who… who's calling me…?" Lucy said as she opened her eyes slowly. The light was so warm. And then… she saw a hand trying to reach her._

_"Lucy… It's almost time... find me…" the voice said again. It sounded like a man voice._

_"Who are you?" Lucy asked again. This time she was more aware. The person seemed to smile and took back his hand._

_"I'll wait for you… Lucy… I know you'll find me…" he lastly said. _

Lucy just woke up in her room at the resort. That's right. Fairy Tail was preparing to enter the Grand Magic Games again so they came to train some more. The Games would be in four months but who cares. Since they won the Games last year they were the favorites but every bit of training could help some more.

"Hey Lucy! Are you awake?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, I'm awake now." Lucy said and stood.

"It seems like we are the only ones thought. Let's wake the others." Erza said and began to wake everybody in the house. In HER style.

"What the hell!? Erza!? Why did you have to wake us that way?" Gray asked after coming in the two female's room.

"We trained a lot yesterday, you know it! And I'm hungry!" Natsu yelled.

"Then change and let's go eat. We're all hungry besides." The red haired girl said and everybody went back in their rooms to prepare.

"Do you think they'll have fire for me!?" Natsu asked excited.

"I'm sure that if you ask them they'll prepare some, Natsu-san." Wendy said.

"You're late." Charla said. She and Happy went ahead to the dining hall.

"We're sorry, Charla. We kinda took our time." Wendy told her exceed and everybody sat down eating. Of course, the breakfast couldn't go without a berserk.

"Oh! Gray-sama!" Juvia squealed.

"Natsu! Gray! Why did you have to fight!? And you too, Erza! You could've just taken another cake! And besides, who eats cake at the breakfast!?" Lucy shouted at them.

"Jezz… this guild can't take a break nowhere." Charla added.

"Well we should probably begin the training now." Levy said and everybody left outside. They in part began to train like the last year. That's why Lucy was training to increase her magic amount. She was alone since she needed every bit of magic to focus. She did it all the day and without realizing the night came.

"Ah! I'm so hungry! I knew I shouldn't have skipped the lunch with everybody. Now I barely move… And I used a great amount of power as well…" she said and lay on the ground. The stars were shining bright tonight.

"Luce! Where are you!?" she heard Natsu's voice coming towards her.

"Natsu? I'm here!" she shouted and a few more moments later he came.

"There you are! Erza sent me to look after you. She had a feast prepared for us since this is our first day of training. Come on!" he said and gave him a hand which she took. Both of them headed back at the resort where she found everybody else already eating.

"It's your fault for being late, flame-brain." Gray said and smirked.

"Don't you dare say that's my fault, ice princess! Erza sent me to get Lucy!" Natsu shouted back.

"So you're saying it's my fault for sending you?" Erza asked.

"Or mine for being late?" Lucy said. Both of them had death glares towards Natsu.

"N-Not at all! It's my fault! It's my fault!" Natsu said to his defense. They all laughed and began to eat. It was a typical Fairy Tail night and at 11 p.m., orders from Erza, they went to sleep.

_"Lucy-sama! Lucy-sama!" _children voices were heard. Lucy woke up sleepy and looked at the clock. It was 2 a.m. She looked around her but she saw nothing. Then she decided to go back to sleep since it was probably her imagination but she heard her name called again. Slowly Lucy got up and went on the terrace carefully to not wake Erza. It was like something was dragging her to the beach. Suddenly, two balls of white light appeared and flew around her. A shiver went down on her back and she had an urgent urge to scream but was too afraid. Her legs didn't move either and she covered her head with the hands.

"Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me!" she repeated scared.

_"Lucy-sama! Come to your senses!"_ someone said. She looked with hesitation and saw two children flying in front of her. She gulped not knowing if it's a dream. Both of them were girls, had silver hair, white kimonos with black obi and bells ringing, black eyes and white bunny ears and tail. The one from the left had the hair free while he one from the right had pigtails.

_"Lucy-sama, do you remember us?"_ the one with pigtails asked worried. Lucy looked at her confused but stood since their appearance wasn't frightening at all. In fact… they looked cute.

"Do I know you?" Lucy asked.

_"Please, Lucy-sama! You have to remember! Shun-sama and Eiji-sama are in need of your help!"_ the one with the hair free said.

"Ok, ok. Sorry, but I don't know any of these guys and I don't know you either. Could you introduce yourselves first? I think you know my name already." Lucy said.

_"I'm Anekiri."_ The one without pigtails said.

_"And I'm Shikirin!"_ the one with pigtails said.

_"We are the Will-o-the-Wisps of the Fujin Shrine!"_ both of them said and floated in midair.

"So you aren't normal children. I knew it. But why are you looking for my help? And what do you mean about remembering? What do I have to remember?" Lucy asked.

_"What you truly are! You are not human, Lucy-sama!"_ Anekiri said.

_"You are a celestial kitsune yokai! You are Shun-sama's Familiar!"_ Shikirin said then.

"What are you talking about? I'd know if I wasn't human, don't you think? Besides… why I am able to see you? Weren't things like you supposed to be invisible?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow. These kids were most likely playing a prank on her.

_"Well you see, Lucy-sama… that black feather you have in your hair allows you to see the spirits from the other world."_ Shikirin said.

_"We borrowed it from a tengu yokai to help you remember! We all need your help, Lucy-sama! Please remember Shun-sama or Eiji-sama!"_ Anekiri said desperate.

"And who are them?" Lucy asked.

_"Shun-sama is the deity of the wind."_ Anekiri said.

_"And Eiji-sama is your partner. He is Shun-sama's Familiar as well. Only that he's a silver celestial kitsune yokai while you are a golden one." _Shikirin added.

_"Please drink this, Lucy-sama! It should help you regain your memories!"_ Anekiri said while holding a small bottle.

"What is this?" Lucy said and took it in her hands.

_"It's an elixir, of course. Please drink it, Lucy-sama! Please!"_ Shikirin begged. Lucy couldn't stand when children were crying so she took it.

"See! Nothing-" Lucy said but she was cut because her head was filled with other things. Things she normally wouldn't know. She saw herself, but not like this. She saw the two men mentioned earlier, the Will-o-the-Wisps, a shrine, people coming, her contract being formed, the coming of Eiji, the birthday of Shun, the new year, the deities coming at their temple and many, many thing. A tear slipped down her cheek and she realized she changed. In just a few seconds her hair became way longer, seven golden fox tails and two fox ears grew on her, her nails became claws, sharp canines, her senses becoming sharper and her pajamas changed in a large white and red kimono. At her neck appeared some jewels looking like pears as well.

"Anekiri… Shikirin… I remember!" Lucy said with a smile. The two spirits smiled as well. "Now if I think… Shun-sama sent me a dream about this. It is time for him to break the curse?" the blonde fox asked.

_"Yes, Lucy-sama! But you are needed for it."_ Anekiri said.

"I still don't understand a few things. Like… how did I lose my memory… or my powers… or how did I become an infant again… and why was I the only one who got away from the temple? Well…. Shun-sama can answer me these for sure. Let's go there right now! I have to save my Master! And that idiot…" Lucy said as she remembered her relation of rivalry with Eiji.

_"Of course! We brought the Fox Fire Car for this!"_ Anekiri added and left to bring it down.

"Then let's go!" Lucy said smiling and moved her tails. It's been a long time since she did that.

_"But, Lucy-sama… weren't there some guys with you? Don't you have to say farewell to them?"_ Shikirin asked.

"They are my nakama. But Shun-sama will always be my priority while I'm his Familiar. I will send them a letter later. Now let's go." Lucy said as the flying carriage was brought down by Anekiri. The three of them entered on it and the little spirits began to drive it while Lucy was watching from the back down on earth. She will miss them… but her Master missed her too.

_"We're almost there, Lucy-sama! You can see the temple from here!"_ Anekiri said smiling after a while. Lucy looked on the window and saw on the top of the mountains a big shrine but with the gates closed. The shrine of the wind god. Anekiri and Shikirin brought the car down. Everything was frozen in ice. The trees, the ground, the walls… everything fell under the curse casted one hundred years ago.

_"We woke up just today as well and found that you weren't there."_ Shikirin said.

_"And Shun-sama and Eiji-sama were still not waking. They're this way."_ Anekiri said and guided Lucy inside the temple.

_"After these doors!"_ Shikirin shouted and pointed to the frozen doors before her.

_"But we can't open them alone. We need the fox's fire for this."_ Anekiri said. Lucy raised her hand and focused to release the flow within her. After a hundred years the river within her body closed.

'Come on, Lucy. Shun-sama needs you…' she thought and focused more. Unlocking the gates within her she found a small golden flame. Her eye suddenly widened as she released that flame thought her hand and unfroze the doors slamming them as a sudden wind entered the room ahead. It was a dark room where just the moonlight entered thought the windows. On the floor was laying a man around her age. He had long silver hair and seven silver fox tails and ears. As Lucy… he was wearing a large kimono but instead of red his was purple. On a platform was a chair in which stood another man with long pale brown hair. He was wearing a normal gray kimono with a black obi. His presence was so serene and elegant. Everything seemed so peacefully in his presence.

"Shun-sama!" Lucy squealed when she saw her Master again.

_"Lucy-sama! You have to bring them back to their original states."_ Anekiri said. Lucy examined the two men and sighed.

"Ah… I can't do this with my fire alone. I need Eiji's power as well." Lucy said and approached the silver fox. "Hey, whitey! I'm doing to borrow your Hoshi no Tama for a while." Lucy said and took his necklace of white balls. She took her as well and both of them began to burn in blue flames.

_"Lucy-sama. I think Eiji-sama is in pain."_ Shikirin said while looking at Eiji.

"I know. But he has to bear with it. Now… How was it? You put them together and-" Lucy was interrupted cause when the two necklaces were together a huge flame appeared and began to float. Many small flames came from it and began to fly around the room at a high speed. The ice began to melt and Lucy and the two spirits had to cover themselves and the two men. Two flames floated and entered inside the men as the necklaces broke apart and each flew back to their owners.

_"Lucy-sama! They still don't wake up…"_ Shikirin said.

"It's normal. The curse was lifted but their energy is still restoring. Let them sleep a little." Lucy said and took Shun on her back. As always, he was light. But the kitsune strength was also helping. She took him thought the hall and put him in his bed on the ground. Everything in the house was Japanese style. But his room was more comfy than normal. Everything there was melting because the core of the curse broke. But Lucy used the fox fire to speed up things. The room was still looking gloomy but after a hundred years you can't expect that much.

"Here you are, Shun-sama. Rest until I'll come back." Lucy said and left the room. She went to Eiji and carried him to his room as well. "You gotta own me, whitey…" she said smirking and exited his room. "Anekiri, Sukirin… where is my umbrella?" Lucy asked on the hall.

_"There it is, Lucy-sama. Are you going to finish things with that guild?"_ Anekiri said and handed Lucy a Japanese traditional red umbrella with a golden fox on it. She took it and opened the red object.

"That's right. I should be there before any of them are waking. Take care of these two, ok? Ittekimasu!" Lucy said and went outside. She threw the umbrella into the sky and jumped on it. The winds began to take her to Fairy Tail training camp while she remembered the old days when she traveled like that.

_"Itterasshai, Lucy-sama!"_ she heard the two bunny spirits shout as she went further. In a short time she began to see the resort. When she was in its area she jumped on the ground and caught her umbrella as well. Exactly like a fox, she didn't make any noise.

"Now… let's change this appearance. If any of them see me like this I wouldn't know how to explain." Lucy said and took a leaf from her kimono. She put it on her head and in a poof she looked exactly like the Lucy from before. Without tails, ears, kimono or umbrella. Slowly she entered back in the room she shared with Erza and took a paper and began to write something.

'Fairy Tail… I decided to leave you all since something important for me appeared again. I'm sorry for how you must feel but I want to thank you all for everything you did for me. You will always be a family for me but unfortunately this is where we're parting ways. I hope we'll see each other and if we ever do please understand that I had my reasons for leaving. Reasons which I can't tell you.

Also please don't worry about me cause I have where to go. My duty is something I must fulfill no matter what. I would like to ask you one more thing if I may. My keys… can you take care of them for a while? I know they'd be in good hands with you. Plus they don't have anywhere to go with me being the only celestial mage alive. And about my mark… you don't need to worry. I already erased it. But it will remain carved in my heart forever. Again I thank you for everything you did. For being my friends and family. And I'm sorry for leaving like this but please understand.

With love, your friend: Lucy Heartfilia'

"It's finished. Ara? Why am I crying? It's weird… But I liked Fairy Tail very much. I'm sorry… in exchange for the good you did me I'll give you the protection of my clan. The protection of the Golden Foxes Clan. Farewell, minna…" Lucy said as she once again left outside and changed back. The letter was put on her bed and above stood her precious keys. But it would be better for them to stay at Fairy Tail a period. That until the waters are calming.

"Shun-sama must be waiting for me. I should get going!" Lucy said and jumped on her umbrella, the winds taking her back to the shrine. In short time she reached it and jumped on the ground.

_"Okaerinasai, Lucy-sama!"_ Shikirin said.

"Tadaima. Where is Anekiri?" Lucy asked.

_"She's trying to clean a little around. But there are one hundred years of cleaning so it will take a while. Also, Shun-sama and Eiji-sama are still sleeping."_ The pigtailed spirit said as the two of them entered in the house.

"Then I should help as well. I can't let my Master see such a mess when he wakes up." Lucy said and began to clean around as well. They began with cleaning the floors and wiping the spider webs around. Shikirin put fire in all the lanterns in the shrine while Anekiri began to wipe the dust.

_"Lucy-sama, you should go and rest."_ Shikirin said.

_"We're managing alone from here."_ Anekiri said as Lucy wiped the sweat off of her face and smiled tired.

"Thanks. Then I'll go see Shun-sama." Lucy said and headed to her Master's room. She opened the door slowly and entered inside as she sat near his bed on a pillow. "Shun-sama…" she murmured and took his hand. "Please wake up soon." She kissed it gently as proof of her loyalty. "I have so much to tell you. I'm sure you were the one who allowed me to live as a human these years. You were always this gentle. The shrine is in a mess right now, but I and the Will-o-the-Wisps are trying to clean it. I'm sure everything will turn back to normal when you'll wake up, Shun-sama…" Lucy said and began to feel her eyes closing but she still wanted to talk. "…I have so much to tell you… This world changed a lot in the last century… Everything feels so different… But… I'm sure it will go back once… once you recover… Shun…-sama…" she said and finally fell asleep with the head on his bed and still holding his hand. She too was sleeping peacefully and without making a sound.

After a few hours her eyes opened again. The first thing she did was to let out a yawn. While doing this she observed something covering her. She looked and it was the blanket Shun was covered with. When she turned back to the bed he was missing. Just then she processed what happened and blushed.

"What the hell is she doing!? Making me do all the work! That blondie….!" Someone shouted and Lucy's ears flinched when they recognized the sound. She took her umbrella and put back the blanket and exited the room. All she was hearing was that stupid voice and the two lil spirits trying to calm him down. She followed their voice, already becoming annoyed, and reached the kitchen. When she opened the door she saw Eiji trying to cook something while shouting insults at her address.

"Shut up already!" Lucy said blank as she hit his head with the umbrella.

_"Lucy-sama!"_ the two spirits said with tears in eyes.

"So finally woke up, blondie! Good! How do you dare to make me do all the work while you're sleeping peacefully in Shun's room!" he shouted and pointed a fan at her and looking at her with his gray eyes.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked as he saw him with some fish on the table and covered her nose with the kimono.

"Are you stupid? Can't you see I'm cooking?" Eiji said.

"Cooking? Looks more like you who torture the poor fish. Where did you get that anyway? I doubt you went to catch fish at this hour." Lucy said.

"From the fridge." He said proud.

"What!? You're the stupid one! That fish was there for the last hundred years! Everything was there and everything is expired already!" Lucy shouted and threw the fish in the bin.

"What are you doing!? Now we don't have anything to eat!" Eiji shouted and looked at the bin in a funny way.

"And why exactly are you cooking? This is just a side activity for spiritual beings like us…" Lucy said while rolling her eyes.

"Shun said he wanted a snack." Eiji said from the corner of the room.

"Then go and buy a snack! And I told you a hundred times to call him Shun-sama." Lucy said while shooting him a death glare which he returned.

"I'm going to call him how I want, goldfish! After all, you were the one to wake up first not me!" Eiji said visibly angry.

"Hai, I woke up first. Like twenty-five years ago." She said smirking.

"W-What!? Twenty five!? Then what the hell did you do in this time!? This place is all a mess!" Eiji shouted back at her.

_"Eiji-sama, it's not her fault. She regained her memories just today."_ Shikirin said and Lucy's expression changed to the one of –Crap! You shouldn't have said that!–.

"I see! So you are so stupid that you can't even remember what you are! Ha-ha!" Eiji said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, whitey! I should've let you frozen in the curse from the beginning!" Lucy said.

_"That's right, Eiji-sama. Lucy used her power to wake you and Shun-sama."_ Anekiri said.

_"She even had to borrow your Hoshi no Tama."_ Shikirin said.

"What!? You took my Hoshi no Tama without my permission!? You idiotic fox!" Eiji shouted at her mad.

"Did you wanted to remain frozen in time forever!?" Lucy shouted back at him.

"Better than seeing your ugly face every day! I'd love to sleep forever if I could stay away from you!" he shouted back.

"That can be arranged!" Lucy shouted back and the death glare contest began again. Right then the door of the kitchen opened again and the man with pale brown hair entered with a soft smile on his face and looked at them with his blue eyes.

"Shun-sama!" Lucy squealed.

"Crap! Shun's here!" Eiji said in a funny way and fell on his back.

"Idiot whitey…" Lucy murmured under the hand of the kimono while smirking.

"Why are you fighting again…?" Shun asked with a gentle voice.

"She threw the fish in the bin!" Eiji shouted while pointing at Lucy, who had an innocent look.

"It's not my fault, Shun-sama. It was smelling bad…" she said like an angel.

"I see. Why are you blaming her then, Eiji?" Shun asked the other Familiar who now had his jaw dropped.

"I can't believe you're trusting her!" Eiji shouted as Shun giggled.

"Come here!" he said and brought the two foxes near him while scratching them after their left ear. Both the foxes were in daze and looked like they didn't want it to end ever. But it ended. And while Lucy was feeling so amazing, Eiji was feeling miserable and annoyed.

"Don't do that again!" he shouted.

"Now make up together." Shun said.

"With him/her!?" the foxes said at the same time.

"Make up." Shun ordered and the familiars were bound by the power of his words. They shook each other hands.

"Happy now!? I'm going into town to buy you that snack. Eh? Where is the money…?" Eiji said as he saw there's nothing in the place the money was kept.

_"Ah! They must have been turned to ice and then melted!"_ Anekiri said.

"It can't be helped. Let's use the money I have." Lucy said and took her wallet from the kimono.

"What are these?" Eiji asked while keeping ten jewels in his hands.

"That's the new currency. They're called Jewels. But I doubt you would understand with that ill mind of yours." Lucy said.

"Hey! I have seven tails as you do!" Eiji shouted.

"I still wonder how's that possible…" Lucy replied.

"It seems like we are still behind with this world. Lucy, can you please go with him?" Shun asked.

"Fine. But I have to turn into the human form first." Lucy said and pulled a leaf and in a poof she looked like the human Lucy but still with long hair. "Ah! I can't go in the pajama. Wait a moment. Oh! Whitey, turn into human as well." She said and left for her room. After a while she came back dressed into a light blue kimono with birds on it and a dark blue umbrella with the same print. Eiji was in his human form as well but he kept the kimono. Just the ears and tails disappeared.

"Itterasshai!" Shun said and Lucy dragged Eiji out. They had to go on the stairs since if they used their fox powers now the disguise would disappear. But there were a LOT of stairs until down.

"Let's use these. It won't make the disguise disappear." Eiji pointed at his fan and her umbrella. Both of them threw them in the air and jumped on them. Lucy's umbrella opened while Eiji's fan enlarged. Using the current generated by the mountain wind they reached down in no time.

"I think I saw a shop while I was coming here." Lucy said and lead Eiji thought the town. Both of them were surprised to see how much the city changed during the century. But Eiji was more surprised than Lucy because she was used to the things nowadays.

"We're talking about the same city?" he asked.

"That's right. One hundred years make a difference. Here's the shop." Lucy said and entered inside followed by Eiji. It was opened just because it was a non-stop shop. Otherwise they wouldn't have where to go.

"So what do we buy?" Eiji asked.

"Not much. The money I have won't last long if we use much of it. Now follow my lead." She said and began to pick some necessary things they always used. Tea, Snacks, Chocolate, Fish…

"Is that all?" Eiji asked and Lucy nodded then gave the cashier the money.

"We still have 10.000 Jewels. But it's not much. Let's head back now." She said and exited the shop. People were looking at them. More because both of them were gorgeous but because they didn't look like normal persons. Both of them went on an alley and turned back into foxes. They threw their objects again and went to the shrine flying.

_"Okaerinasai, Lucy-sama, Eiji-sama."_ The Will-o-the-Wisps said and bowed.

"Tadaima…" Eiji said while catching his fan.

"Ara… you came so fast? I hope you enjoyed it." Shun said as he came outside. Both Lucy and Eiji observed that the air was more pure. The divine powers of their Master were working again and neither was the ground frozen anymore.

"Shun-sama! The shrine seems lively again!" Lucy said happy. Her Master smiled at her.

"That's right, Lucy. But it still needs more work to become what once it was. Let's do our best together, ok?" he said.

"Hai!" Lucy said enthusiastic.

"I'll see what I can do…" Eiji murmured behind his fan but everybody heard it. Soon… things will go to normal. Or… not?


	2. Catching up

**I'm so glad you liked it! I want to thank the ones who followed and favorited it and mostly the ones who reviewed! You're the best. I hope this chapter will be on your tastes too. And I would like to see more reviews if you can! ^_^**

"Hmm… Lucy… did you let the window open…?" Erza murmured as she felt the wind entering in the room. "Lucy…?" Erza asked as she didn't get an answer. She looked to Lucy's bed and didn't saw her there. "Lucy!?" she said and stood fast. What she found on the bed made her wonder. Lucy never let her keys behind. And then… she found a white envelope addressed to Fairy Tail. In a hurry she opened it and began to read the letter. Her eyes widened and went to wake the others. "Wake up, you idiots!" she shouted in the hall. Everybody went and opened the doors still sleepy.

"What's wrong, Erza-san…?" Wendy said while rubbing her eyes. Erza didn't say anything. She just showed everybody the golden ad silver keys which belonged to Lucy.

"Love rival's keys?" Juvia questioned.

"Why do you have Luce's keys?" Natsu asked dumb as ever.

"She left…" Erza whispered.

"What?" Levy asked because she didn't hear.

"She left! I couldn't find her, but instead I found this. It's a letter addressed to Fairy Tail. To us!" Erza said and punched a wall in rage.

"What do you mean she left!?" Natsu shouted.

"That's right! Lucy would never leave!" Gray shouted too. Erza threw the letter at them and Gray unfolded it fast. The two boy's eyes widened as they saw the hand write of their blonde friend.

"What does that mean!? Personal reasons!? She should have told us about her problems!" Gray shouted as Natsu ran outside.

"Natsu-san!?" Wendy shouted in question.

"I'm going to find her and bring her back!" he shouted and ran ahead. Levy went and took the letter from Gray's hands. Her eyes also widened after she finished reading and a few tears escaped from her eyes.

"What duty!? What reasons!?" she shouted and fell on her knees. Erza embraced the keys Lucy left behind still thinking about her. About her smile… about her joy…

"Lucy…" she whispered and a tear fell from her normal eye.

**At Shrine**

"Idiot!" Lucy shouted and hit Eiji with a broom in the head. He cut his hair to a little above the shoulders as she did herself. Only that she cut it to her human's self.

"Auch! What was that for!?" he shouted back.

"I told you to CLEAN the Torii* not to stay there and look at the town!" she yelled.

"Why should I listen to you!? You are merely a Familiar yourself!" he said and that annoyed her a lot and the two began to fight again. That until they heard a cough. Just then, they remembered that Shun was also outside as he was using talismans to bring back the life in the plants and the ground. And he was doing so… The trees began to have small bunds and the grass began to sprout from the earth.

"Are you fighting again…? Don't you ever get bored of this?" he asked. He left his hair long but tied it down with a silver pin. (AN: like how Freed have his hair.)

"I'm sorry, Shun-sama. But he doesn't do anything at all! That while you're using your divine power to bring life again in this shrine and I'm sweeping the Sando*. It's not fair!" Lucy said while faking some tears in her eyes. Shun looked at Eiji, which had a funny look at how devilish Lucy could be.

"Eiji… we all approved to help around here. There is one hundred years work to do, you know." He said.

"But-!" Eiji began.

"No buts. Now do your work." Shun ordered and the Word Bind Spell fell on him as he began to wash and paint the gates. Lucy was smirking all this time while she herself was cleaning the Sando.

"Shun Fujin-sama!" A voice shouted from the sky. The three from the shrine looked above and saw a child female crow tengu* flying towards them and landing graceful on the ground. She had short red hair tied into two low tails and black eyes. She seemed to be just a little taller than Wendy. Her two black wings were moving slowly in the wind and she was wearing a red skirt with a chain on it, a black spaghetti straps t-shirt and combat black boots. "Shun Fujin-sama, my name is Chikusa. I came to pay my respect toward you after the breaking of the curse. Please accept this." The tengu said while revealing a bottle of sacred sake*.

"Oh! Sake!" Eiji said and jumped from the Torii.

"You are a crow tengu yokai*, right? Did someone send you?" Shun asked as he stood up. Chikusa nooded her head.

"The Mt. Kurama's head told me to come here. There aren't many yokai who know of your awakening thought. Instead they know of Lucy-sama." Chikusa said and smiled towards Lucy. "I'm one of the few who knows because the Will-o-the-Wisps of your shrine came to me and asked for a feather of my wings." She explained.

"Ah! You mean this?" Lucy said and took out a black feather. "There. Sorry for all the trouble." She said and handed the tengu her feather.

"You can keep it, Lucy-sama. You don't know when you'll need it." Chikusa said smiling.

"I see. So you are a friend. Lucy… can you take her inside please? I'll come in a minute." Shun asked the blonde.

"Hai, Shun-sama! This way, please." Lucy said and took Chikusa to the waiting room. "I'm sorry for the mess. We're still recovering." She said.

"It's alright. It's my fault for coming so soon." Chikusa said and showed the bottle of sake again.

"Ah! Right. You can leave it there. Would you… want some tea?" Lucy asked not knowing exactly what she would like.

"There's no need." The tengu said giggling. "I'm afraid I can't stay long. There's a lot of work for an young tengu like me."

"How old are you if I may ask?" Lucy asked.

"Just 12 years." Chikusa said while smiling.

"You kinda remember me of somebody I used to know." Lucy smiled thinking of Wendy.

"Ah! I'm sorry if I'm bringing bad memories." she said quickly. Lucy looked surprised.

"Do I seem like recalling bad memories? I'm sorry. It's just that I used to be a human until yesterday. I let a whole life behind." Lucy said.

"Long story, I get it. I'm sorry, but I need to leave now. Thank you for the hospitality." She said and headed to the exit, but Shun came in.

"Ara, are you're leaving already?" he asked. The tengu nodded her head.

"I'm sorry but I have a lot of work to do and I can't stay anymore." She said and bowed.

"I understand. If you would like, come again. I see you're becoming friendly with my little fox." He said and Lucy blushed a little.

"Thank you very much, Shun Fujin-sama. If you'll excuse me…" Chikusa said and left.

"She's a nice girl." Lucy added.

"Did she say something unusual?" Shun asked.

"Not at all. She is just so cute~" the blonde said.

"Well she is still a child. She doesn't seem to be an adult yet." Shun said.

"Yeah… that must be. Back to work, back to work!" Lucy said and went back to her chores. But Shun watched her. He could tell that she was thinking at her old friends. Even he wondered why she was the one he choose to live as a human these years. Was it because of that vision? Or was it because he saw her too preoccupied of nothing else than the temple and himself. Even her clan was worried sometimes.

"Lucy! Anekiri and Shikirin told me something interesting." Eiji said with a smirk as he came to Lucy.

"Oh, yeah? And what did they say?" Lucy asked as she was interested.

"They said you were rich. And that you were in a wizard guild. That means you learned magic, right? Show me." He said.

"I could do it. But my magic is so rare that I'm one of the two mages alive at the moment who can do it. Are you jealous, stupid fox?" she said with a queen look.

"Perhaps I would be. But you have to show me your magic first…" he said smirking. Lucy's face paled.

"Well… it's not like I would show you something so rare." She said and turned back to sweeping the road in an attempt of avoiding his questions.

"Yeah sure! You just can't do that, right? Tell me, what magic did you exactly learn?" he said poking her shoulder.

"Shut up! It's not like an idiot who uses the fox fire as the main power would understand. You have to know human magic for that." She said smirking again.

"Hey! I may not know human magic but I hold the title of Celestial Kitsune too! After all I am a proud silver fox, not a stupid goldfish like you!" he said and both of them were sending each other glares.

"Hai, hai. I heard enough from you two. I hardly believe that after three hundred years you're still like that." Shun came chuckling as he saw the two. "Don't you have anything else to do?" he then asked.

"I just asked her a question." Eiji said annoyed.

"What question?" Shun asked curious.

"What magic she learned. She just won't tell me." Eiji said like a little child. Shun looked surprised.

"I'm sure she would show you it if she had her keys." He said smiling.

"How-!?" Lucy was surprised that he knew about it. She didn't tell anybody after all.

"I asked a few questions our dear Will-O-The-Wisps. Hehe…" he chuckled a little creepy as the two children were addressing Lucy a thousand apologies.

"So you use keys!? Don't tell me you have a celestial spirit!" Eiji shouted with a grin.

"I have fifteen units! Ten of them are Golden Ecliptic Keys for your knowledge!" Lucy shouted back with another grin.

"T-Ten Golden Keys!? What the hell!? And you let them at that guild? You're insane." Eiji said back very surprised.

"I don't want to hear that from you." She said and turned to Shun. "Shun-sama, I apologize for not telling you earlier but I didn't find it necessary."

"There is no problem, Lucy. Oh! That remembers me! You two have to go back to your own homelands. Your Clans must be worried about you." He said and the two foxes looked towards each other.

"You're right!" They both shouted at the same time.

"How could I forget something so important!? It's all the goldy's fault!" Eiji shouted angered.

"She just left." Shun told him and Eiji looked shocked to the place where the girl stood before. "And she took the Fox Fire Car with her." He added while looking to the place where she was weaving from the sky.

"I'm going to return by midnight, Shun-sama!" she said with a smile and then her expression changed to a smirk while looking to Eiji. "Beat you to it again, albino! Haha!" she laughed as Eiji glared towards her until he didn't see her anymore.

"What's with this commotion? You children are too agitated today." A mature woman with dark blonde hair, onyx black eyes and five tails asked as some little foxes just passed to her brown and expansive kimono. Her companion, a man looking around 25, was looking as confused as her. His traits were the same but his eyes were a dark shade of green, and the four tails he had. At his hip was found a katana and on his left fox ear were two earrings with green stones. A fox turned her head while the others were rushing to some place.

"They say the Lady has returned. Everybody rushes to the palace to see her." She said and left running further. The woman blinked a few times.

"The Lady…?"

"Lucy-sama!" the man shouted with excitement in his voice as both he and the woman smiled and headed rushing to the palace as well. There, everybody was crowded towards a path in the Grand Gardens. The woman and the man alike made their way to the middle of the commotion seeing a well known blonde girl smiling to the children gathered around her. At the sound of her name, her right ear twitched and she moved her brown orbs in their direction, a bigger smile appearing on her face.

"Fatina! Matiaz!" she shouted with excitement as the children made way for the two to reach Lucy.

"Oh! Lucy-sama! It's so good to see you again!" the woman known as Fatina said as a few tears slipped on her cheeks.

"Lucy-sama! I'm glad you're alright! It's been a long time since we felt your presence among us! The whole Clan missed their Lady!" Matiaz said bowing to the girl who was now smiling.

"It's so good to be back in this world again! I have so much to tell you all! Oh, how much I missed this place! But how come it's the same as when I left it?" Lucy asked while looking around and recalling the old memories. The world of golden she lived in, the red color all over her, the Japanese-style palace and the gardens full of red and yellow flowers. Everything seemed the same, just people changed.

"Not at all! Even if we tried to keep it the same for when you return, there are a lot of things which changed." Fatina said and Lucy nodded. Even Fatina looked older now, but Fatina was always the most trusted adviser Lucy had.

"Well yes! Fatina-sama worked hard as your substitute, Lucy-sama. She deserves the credit of this all." Matiaz said with a grin.

"So you are the one who keep the things moving for the whole century. I am in your debt, Fatina." Lucy said and bowed her head to the woman who was waving her hands frantically after seeing her Lady bowing to her.

"This is too much honor for my Lady to bow before me, but I'm not deserving this, Lucy-sama. Please, raise your head at once!" she said worried about how this might reach people's ears.

"But I still have to do something for you sometime. Ask me anything you wish for in the future and if this one might be of help to you, then so shall be." Lucy said talking about herself.

"As you wish, Lucy-sama. But how is your God!? You must be still recovering after all of these! Oh, how rude of us! You shouldn't stay here in the gardens! Let's have some tea inside!" Fatina said taking Lucy's hands.

"You heard Fatina-sama, children. You should go back home now." Matiaz said to the children who were now pouting.

"Do not worry. I shall come back from time to time, little ones. I'll tell you about my adventures in the human world when I do, ok? Now go." Lucy said winking as the children had smiles on their faces and left cheering. "By the way… is HE still here?" Lucy asked already sweat-dropping as Fatina and Matiaz looked to each other.

"Lucy-chan~" a male voice sang in a sweet voice. "Oh, how much I missed you, darling~ Please go out with-!" he didn't finish because he suddenly got three bumps in the head. On the edge, Fatina and Matiaz were looking sweat-dropping at the duo.

"I see you still didn't leave my estate. Right, Raidon?" she said hiding her smirk after seeing him like that behind the hand of the kimono. The man now stood up. He was a well-build man with long light blue and straight hair, his bangs cut a little above his eyes in the middle and on the edges going downer, being a little lower than his mouth. His dark yellow eyes were deep and saw thought you at the first glace, or so did they seem. He was wearing a cream colored expansive kimono with multiple layers of silk. But he wasn't a kitsune, he was the Raiju. On his head were a pair of wolf ears and in his back was found a fluffy big tail. The fur of these was the same light blue as his hair but at the end the color was changing to yellow.

"Lucy-chan~ You didn't change at all! And you remember me! I'm so happy~" the wolf Raiju sang while his tail was moving happily in the back.

"As if I could forget such an annoying person…" Lucy sighed. "Don't you ever get tired of staying between foxes, Raidon?"

"Not at all! Not when the Lady of this place is such a beautiful ray of sunlight on this land. And it's not like I could go to a family anyway. The Raiju is a lone kind, you know it." He said happy with a smile on his face as he didn't saw Lucy in a century.

"But what about Osamu Raijin-sama?" she asked and the expression on his face changed and he began to sweat.

"Let's just say he doesn't get tired either…" he murmured shivering.

"Whenever he goes outside, Osamu-sama chases him with thunderbolts. Even if he's the Raiju, he still feels the shook of Osamu-sama's bolts." Fatina whispered to her.

"Raidon-dono just decided to keep taking cover in our clan, so we went along as he was welcomed as a guest by you." Matiaz said laughing.

"That is right, Lucy-chan! You are my benefactor for allowing the humble me to stay in your gorgeous presence and within your grounds. The old man would have worked me like a slave if I didn't take refugee here. I'm so lucky to have meet you, Lucy-chan!" Raidon said while crying rivers in a funny way. Lucy sighed once again and turned to her two advisors and knight.

"I'm in the mood for some tea. I shall tell you my story there if you allow me."

"Yes of course, Lucy-sama! Let's head inside!"

"Hello everybody! The great me has returned!" Eiji shouted at the gates of the city. Some children with the same silver fox features looked at him strangely.

"Ossan, who are you?" "I never saw you around here." "Your fur is so pretty! It's so shiny!" two boys and a girl said. Eiji's jaw dropped and he went on his knees with his back turned while crying and making circles in the ground. Accidentally, a guard up the wall surrounding the city saw this scene. He rubbed his eyes not believing himself but when Eiji turned his face to the children once again, it was confirmed. He gave signal to other guards and from there the commotion began.

"Eiji-sama! Is it really your excellence!? This is such a happy day! Our Lord returned home! Go tell everybody!" the guard shouted bowing and holding the children's head bowed too. Eiji smiled slowly seeing this.

"I'm glad not everybody forgot about me. But, man! This place sure changed a lot!" he said and in short time he was in front of the palace he lived in. On the streets, everybody exited outside to see the Lord in person. People were very excited and began cheering for him and calling his name. Eiji was bathing in his glory.

"Eiji!?" a fox with long white hair rubbed his eyes not believing what he just saw. He was wearing very expansive clothes and had a crown on his head. But he immediately began to sweat at the sight of their true Lord.

"Ah! Cousin! It's been a long time!" Eiji said with a huge grin hugging the other fox which had four tails.

"Uh… It certainly was. Tell me… how come… you're back…?" Eiji's cousin asked worried about something.

"What do you say!? My power broke the curse as soon as possible. It just took me a while gathering my whole energy. Eh, I'm sure you had a hard time without me here, but do not fear. For I have returned in the victory's glory. Uh? Hey, Yuudai, is that my crown you're wearing on your head?" Eiji said with a creepy smile while his anger showed in the fact he was holding too tightly his cousin's shoulder. Yuudai gasped seeing how angry he truly was and began searching for an excuse.

"I'm so sorry, Eiji! We all love you and such, but we needed somebody else to keep the Clan while you were gone! I took that position out of necessity just! Trust me, cousin!" Yuudai began trying to escape this situation. In the next moment, Eiji was a few meters further, with his back turned and once again he was making circled on the ground.

"It's alright… I'm sure you had a nice time, right? It's not like any of you needs me anyway…" he murmured being negative. Yuudai's blue eyes widened and his jaw's dropped on the ground. It took him and a few more persons to persuade him to return to his cheerful character.

"Now tell me cousin, was the curse that hard to break? We couldn't do anything back then when we found about your situation." Yuudai said now sharing a cup of sake with his returned cousin in the tea room.

"Ah… well yes. But there is nothing the great me can't accomplish. You know how great I am after all! Haha!" Eiji shouted trying to mask his lie but Yuudai saw thought him.

"It was Lucy-sama who did it, right?" he said grinning and to Eiji it seemed like the sky fallen on him. "You're going to fall behind her if you keep going so, Eiji. You know that."

"It's not my fault! The idiotic Shun choose to free her first from that curse! If I was the one to wake up twenty years ago, then I wouldn't have to lie now! Damn them both!" Eiji shouted and crossed his legs in an annoyed manner.

"You shouldn't talk like that about your Deity and Partner, Eiji. You choose that for yourself."

"You know as well as me that he tricked me into being his familiar!" Eiji shouted again and Yuudai laughed and drank another cup. And so, they told stories about what has happened.

"Master, what should we do? Should we go and search for her?" Erza asked in front of her master. All the team she was training with was there and waited for an answer. Makarov read the letter a few times but couldn't find anything beside the black letters. He was now thinking what to do.

"It is her choice and it's no longer within our reach now. If this is the path she has chosen, then we must respect her wish no matter what." He said.

"What are you saying, Gramps!? Are you telling us to just leave her go to God knows where!? She is our nakama! A part of us! How could we ever do something like that!?" Natsu exploded with anger.

"Because she is our nakama we must respect her wish, idiot! Trust her more, dammit! She's not weak and you know it!" Makarov shouted back.

"Yes Master! But we can't leave her go just like that! What if she's in trouble?" Gray asked.

"That I do not know anymore. But with this latter she informed us she will be fine. She even let her keys in our care until she'd come for them. Erza, I'll trust you with that."

"Yes, Master…" Erza said saddened as she gripped the keys stronger. Then they heard a knock at the door and a member entered.

"I'm sorry to disturb, but something just arrived and you should see that…" he said with something in his tone which didn't believe what he just saw. Makarov raised an eyebrow and jumped on the floor heading for the door and followed by the rest from the room. His eyes widened after he saw the great treasure which was placed in the middle of the guild.

"What is that!?" he shouted shocked not believing. The gold reflected light all over the room and the jewels found there were more than he could bear.

"This box just arrived and when I opened it this appeared." Kinana said holding a small wooden box with runes on it in her hands.

"Was there anything else?" Master asked regaining his calm.

"This latter, but I couldn't open it." The girl said and headed the old master a piece of paper. The sigil it had on it dissolved as soon as his hand touched it. Makarov raised an eyebrow and began to read for himself.

_'Hello Fairy Tail, I'm a friend of Lucy-sama but because she asked of me to not show myself before you at the moment, I must ask you to forgive my lack of manners into not giving my name. She told me stories about how good you treated her and for that I had to do something for you. She doesn't know about this but because she is so kindhearted I wonder if she would give you something like that. I don't know what you would like either, so here I am. But because you people seem to like expansive things I believe this should do. I want to express my gratitude towards you for treating our precious Lucy-sama so well. She is incomparable in our world and we missed her a lot already. I also apologize for the fact she will not return to you anymore but I hope you'll someday understand her reasons as well. Once again I thank you and I hope you'll enjoy the little gift we gave to you.'_

The Master sighed after reading the latter and passed it to Erza and the others while looking to the big treasure before him. "Now… where to store this much?" he began wondering.

"Ah~ It sure is pleasant to see them all after all this time. I didn't think I would say that, but I missed even Raidon and his flirt. I wonder how Shun-sama is now. Or if the whitey arrived already." Lucy said as she already saw the shrine from the Fox Fire Car into the sky. Thought her eyes widened in amazement as she almost didn't recognize the shrine. Was it the same she left in the morning. The grass was there, the pound of water too, even the trees were in bloom! The paint on the fences and the gates were shining in the moonlight and everything seemed clean. When she arrived, she looked with amazement around her.

"_Okaerinasai, Lucy-sama!"_ Shikirin's and Anekiri's voice echoed at the same time.

"Tadaima…" Lucy said still in trance. "Who…"

_"We and Shun-sama worked on the shrine all day."_ Shikirin said happy of the result.

_"Thought it still needs more work to do. This is only the beginning!"_ Anekiri said also happy.

"You're late, gold locks." Eiji's voice was heard as he came together with Shun from inside.

"It's not like you care anyway. I did come before midnight as I said." She said with a glare towards Eiji and then turned smiling to Shun. "I brought gifts from the Golden Foxes Clan, Shun-sama. There are a lot of things they gave us."

"Certainly. We should really thank them sometime." Shun said seeing the Fox Fire Car full of gifts.

"Ha! As if it compares with what I got from my clan! I knew you aren't as great as us ,the proud silver foxes, but seriously…" Eiji puffed arrogantly showing his fan. Lucy's eyebrow twitched.

"Oh please. As if silver will ever compare to gold. It's just a matter of logic. But stupid foxes like you couldn't possibly understand." She replied back.

"What was that?"

"Is your hearing leaving you now, albino?"

"Stupid goldfish!"

"Polar bear!"

"Are you two fighting AGAIN?" Shun asked sighing and left them alone. "But seriously. There are a lot of gifts we received today. It's going to be a long time until all this commotion stops." He said only Anekiri and Shikirin hearing him. He then looked to the starry sky of the night but he looked confused as he saw something heading towards them. It was a white dove which left a message.

'We invite the Deity of Wind, Shun Fujin, and his familiars at the summit of gods in four days from now at Grand Shiro Hotel.' It said and after Shun read it aloud the two foxes stopped arguing and looked at them.

"In four days!?" the both of the shouted at the same time.

**This time I also have a dictionary for you. I would like to be able to let you see of the world that's still fascinating me. So here we go.**

** Torii=a traditional Japanese gate most commonly found at the entrance of or within a Shinto shrine, where it symbolically marks the transition from the profane to the sacred**.

** Sando= the road approaching either a Shinto shrine or a Buddhist temple**

** Tengu=are a type of legendary creature found in Japanese folk religion and are also considered a type of Shinto god (kami) or youkai (supernatural beings).**

** Sake=an alcoholic beverage of Japanese origin that is made from fermented rice.**

** Youkai=re a class of supernatural monsters in Japanese folklore. The word yōkai is made up of the kanji for "bewitching; attractive; calamity" and "apparition; mystery; suspicious". They can also be called ayakashi (妖****),mononoke (物の怪****), or mamono (魔物****). Yōkai range eclectically from the malevolent to the mischievous, or occasionally bring good fortune to those who encounter them. Often they possess animal features (such as the Kappa, which is similar to a turtle, or the Tengu which has wings), other times they can appear mostly human, some look like inanimate objects and others have no discernible shape.**

**That was it everybody. See each other next time. But until then, please don't forget to review!**


	3. Party for you, my beloved

**Hello everybody! It's been a while I would say. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. And if you have any suggestions or would like something to happen just say so and I might add it in the storyline. Now please enjoy! And don't forget I don't own Fairy Tail, just the Oc's here and the plot.**

"Don't lazy around, whitey! We have a lot of work to do!" Lucy shouted busy.

"Just give me a break already! I've been working more than a normal person should in the last two days!" Eiji shouted back whining. And he was right. For two days since they found out about the Gods Summit, the shrine was the most active.

"No means no! Even Shun-sama is working and that doesn't mean you can slack off!" she said and put some boxes down and wiping off her sweat.

"Damn these old men at the top…" Eiji murmured.

"Do not sound like you don't like going there. Ellyna Uzume-sama, Kimiko Amaterasu-sama, Eva Inari-sama and the other goddesses will be there. Let's not talk about their familiars." She said back and Eiji already began to droll. "Perverted fox…"

"Hey, Lucy, Eiji. Did you found where this Grand Shiro Hotel is?" Shun asked coming in room.

"It's in the capital of this kingdom, Shun-sama. The capital is now called Crocus. It's a very nice place but until now I didn't see this Grand Shiro Hotel. It seems it isn't so public as it should be." Lucy explained.

"And that makes us to go all the way to the capital. I hope the old men will be satisfied." Eiji murmured again.

_"Eiji-sama! You shouldn't talk like that about the Elder Gods! They know the best for all our worlds." _Anekiri scolded the silver fox.

"So we have to leave tomorrow, huh?" Shun wondered thinking.

"Yes if we want to not be late. And that would be using the Fox Fire Car." Lucy said.

"Hey, I heard about something called train. Can't we use that for a change?" Shun asked smiling and that surprised Lucy.

"We could go by train, of course. But that would mean leaving earlier in order to make it. Shall I buy tickets?" the blonde asked smiling as well and Shun nodded.

"What's this train thing?" Eiji found himself asking.

"From what I hear, it's a vehicle made of iron, long as a serpent and very fast. It can carry people to different destinations." Shun explained.

"An iron snake!? Who heard of something like that! Haha! I bet Lucy's tricking us with this!" Eiji laughed until Lucy hit him in the head.

"I wouldn't dare to do something like that to Shun-sama, idiot artic fox. With you, however, it's another story." She said with a smirk.

"Then Lucy, would you go buy the tickets now? We will prepare the luggage further." Shun said and Lucy bowed smiling.

"As you wish, Shun-sama." She said with a genuine fox grin and soon she found herself back in her human form, walking on the city's streets.

'If I recall correctly from last night, the station should be around here.' Lucy thought looking around. She didn't realize that, but many people were looking at her with admiration eyes. Well, maybe she realized but she didn't care anymore. And so, we find our heroine in the train station of the city Shiromori shortly after that.

"Three tickets for Crocus please." Lucy said to the seller as she soon got the tickets in her hand. "Now I can go back. Or should I stop by the cake shop to buy a snack? What to do, what to do…" she giggled happily.

"Hey, Rogue. Look what I see ahead." A voice known to Lucy echoed and when the blonde turned she found another bunch which too, were looking towards her.

"Ah! It's Fairy-san!" Frosh exclaimed as the she and the Duo Dragon Slayers approached to her. Lucy had her hands crossed and a smirk on her face.

"I wouldn't have thought I would see you around these parts. Don't tell me, you're on a mission." Lucy guessed.

"We are." Rogue murmured.

"Shouldn't the leader of Sabertooth be taking care of other things instead?" she said looking towards Sting. "Or you had found a Master by now. It's been a while since the last GMT after all." Lucy said.

"Being all day in the guild makes you feel caged. I needed a break so I took my team and went on a mission." Sting replied also with a smirk, his usual smirk.

"But there's no problem around here so… I would guess that this train stopped for maintenance is yours, right?"

"You're more shrewd as day passes, Fairy-chan." The blonde male said with his face near her as intimidating her, but Lucy stood firm still with her smirk on as she brought her hand to their faces' level.

"I'm afraid you can't call me by that name anymore, Mr. Sabertooth leader. I'm not part of Fairy Tail anymore as you can see here."

"Seriously!?" Sting looked surprised and so did Rogue even though he didn't really show it. Sting then scanned her from toe to hair and back. "I would never thought of you leaving that guild. But leaving that aside, you really changed your style, didn't you? Where had that fancy outfit of yours disappeared I wonder?" he said chuckling as Lucy did a pirouette.

"Don't tell me you don't like this now. It's fancy enough, don't you think? This blue color suits nicely with my blonde hair after all." She said giggling.

"Well yeah, if it wasn't for your blonde hair, I doubt either I or Rogue would have recognized you."

"And what would that mean I wonder?"

"You changed. A lot. You appearance, scent and… aura." Sting said lacking the appropriate words.

"Oh yeah? I hope it doesn't inconvenience you telling me about it. What kind of aura I have now in your eyes? As dragon slayers you should tell well enough." She said with a fox grin on her face. Sting honestly didn't know what to say, he just looked at her once again.

"Beastly." A sharp answer came and Lucy as well as Sting turned to Rogue who had his eyes opened now and was glaring towards Lucy. "A darkened aura, giving chills. In one word, beastly." He explained further.

"Oi, Rogue! That's too harsh!" Sting snapped at his friend while Lucy just stared in shock. But she quickly masked that shock with another grin.

"Is that so? Thank you for answering honestly then." She said giggling as both of them and Frosh stared confused at them.

"Oi! Minna! Hurry up! The train's leaving!" Lecter's voice came thought the window of the said train.

"That's too quick!" Sting exclaimed and pushed Rogue ahead. He just turned to Lucy waving her a little. "See ya, blondie!"

"You're blonde too, aren't you?" she said giggling and waved them off. She looked to the train with a grin until it left. Then her expression changed to a saddened one, but you could still see a smile on her face.

"If they figured out so quickly… I wonder what about the rest…" she whispered looking to the sky with a saddened look and then a smile appeared on her face. "I should really go back now." She murmured and headed back to the shrine.

It was the fall of night when the three just departed from Shiromori. Eiji was just like a little child, beaming all over the place with the excitement he was feeling. Shun smiled and Lucy was just looking at him.

"A lie, hmm? You're so old-fashioned, whitey. And now you're like a child. Act like your age, dammit." She said bored of his act.

"But…"he murmured with a puppy face.

"You're pathetic…" she murmured and let him do what he wanted as she turned to the window. They were looking like humans even in the reflection of the glass. But their aura was easily revealed. One divine and two beastly. Even so, she didn't mind this. What she was worried about is how she will face with her former comrades. With Fairy Tail….

It was the fall of night when the trio finally reached Crocus. They got out of the train with all their luggage and went on their way.

"I thought we will never make it…" Eiji murmured.

"Weren't you excited about the train earlier?" Shun asked.

"That was like 18 hours ago! I was waiting 1 hundred years! I can't stay in a place for so long!" the white fox whined.

"Now where is that proud fox from 3 hundred years ago? You disappoint me whitey…" Lucy dramatized with a smirk.

"As a goldfish like you could get disappointed by so much. It must be much more when you're looking in the mirror." Eiji said back.

"Well yes, because you're always standing beside me and I get to see your ugly face in the image."

"Well that's because you take hours with tying your hair. You're too ego-centric for your own good."

"As you would know what is my own good." She laughed.

"How much do I have to hear them…?" Shun sighed and then moved his eyes from his two familiars in front of him. He was amazed by the splendor of the building ahead of him. It was huge, with three floors, looking like a castle. And above that all, it was all in Japanese-style. The old style of Edo.

"Oh my…" Lucy murmured as the two finished with their quarrel.

"This is… a true Shiro ('castle' in Japanese)…" Eiji murmured too. In front of them was a Torii like the one at their temple, inly bigger. There wasn't any garden, just a few lamps which were lit and a short path which led to two big red gates. Still in awe the three moved closer on the path and when reached the door, it was enough for Shun to touch it, cause it opened. It revealed a big reception room. It, too, was decorated with Japanese stuff, mostly expensive. At the reception was a young girl around 20 with dark purple hair and light purple eyes, wearing a rose kimono. Her hair reached a little below her shoulders and she didn't have any bangs. She was wearing a beautiful and honest smile and the aura around her was so calm.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a soft voice which just caused more calmness. The three came closer at the desk and Shun smiled.

"I believe there is a reservation on the name of Fujin for three persons." He said and the woman giggled slowly.

"Right at the time, Shun Fujin-sama. Your group is the last one to arrive. You can let your luggage here. Somebody will deliver it to your room shortly." She said and took out a sign with 'Closed' and placed it on the desk. "Shall we go then? Please come this way." She said and went ahead. The three didn't know what was it about or how she knew Shun's full name either, but followed. Slowly, they reached another pair of door. Still wearing a smile, the woman gestured for them to enter. The doors opened and the light pierced in the hall. Sounds of cheers and slow music could be heard and as their eyes accommodated, they were left stunned.

"Oh! They're here, everybody!" somebody's voice was heard and the crowd inside cheered more.

"Let the party begin!" somebody else shouted. Shun and his two familiars slowly stepped inside not believing the sight. A huge place, maybe even bigger than the arena of the GMT, was in front of them. And there were all kind of Youkais and deities. Colored lamps were hanging in the air and young girls were dancing lively on the rhythm of the Japanese music. And in the middle of the yard was a sakura. A big sakura, bigger than the hotel, from where the pink blossoms were falling like a night rain.

"A party…" Eiji began.

"Of Youkais and Deities?" Lucy finished.

"And this huge too? What's going on?" Shun asked confused a little but then giggled. "Things really changed during a century! This sight is amazing!"

"Lucy-chan! You're here at last!" a known voice was heard and Lucy shivered as Raidon appeared next to her trying to hug her.

"Raidon!? You're here too!?" she shouted and the Raiju nodded.

"But of course I am! Everybody who could make it is here. We got tired of waiting for you three and so began the party. But just now it truly began, Oh, Lucy-chan~ You're so cute!" Raidon said and in the background Eiji was laughing.

"Raidon!? I almost forgot about you! Still clinging on the goldfish I see? Hahaha!"

"Oi! Watch your mouth, kiddo. You may be a Celestial Fox but that doesn't stop me from whipping the floor with you." Raidon said back with a glare as small lightings bolts appeared around his fur.

"Eh? Wanna go, runaway?" Eiji glared back as his beastly aura showed in his back. But when he heard a cough, he immediately stopped and turned to his Master which apparently was surrounded by girls. Two girls went to him as well.

"Ara, Eiji-dono! It's been so long!" a girl with bright pink hair long to her knees and tied in two low ponytails said. Her green eyes were beaming with love as she cling on Eiji's left arm.

"Not fair, Ellyna-chan! Eiji-dono is not yours." The other girl, a little shorter than the first, said. She had caramel colored hair, tied into a low ponytail reaching her shoulders. Her yellow eyes were deep and showed care. Both girls were wearing expansive kimonos, Ellyna's being a little more revealing, and the yellow eyed girl was wearing a kitsune mask on the left of her head. She too was clinging on Eiji's other arm.

"Ellyna-sama! Eva-sama!" Eiji yelped with excitement in his voice. The two girls were none other than the deities of dawn and rice, Uzume and Inari. "My ladies, you must have missed me so~ Let's go somewhere else and talk."

"Hai, Eiji-dono~" the two girls echoed and together with Eiji, they went in the crowd.

"Oh, now he likes it. Perverted fox…" Lucy murmured and saw Shun chuckling.

"Well then, see you later, Lucy. I'm going to drink some sake with my old friends." He said and left too.

"Eh…?" Lucy yelped noticing she was left all alone with Raidon. "Oi! Don't leave me her-!"

"Lucy-chan~ Let's go walk together!" he said and grabbed her arm as she comically was crying. The atmosphere there was like one of a festival. Everybody was eating, drinking, dancing, laughing, playing, having fun. Both Youkai and Kami.

"Raidon! Don't drag me like that…" she murmured as he finally slowed down.

"Gomen, Lucy. I kind of got carried away." He chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck.

"By the way, how come you're outside? Isn't Osamu-sama still hunting you?" she asked while arranging her kimono and hair.

"There's nothing to worry about. Some friends of mine are taking care of him right now. He won't even remember about me. Hehe…" he chuckled a little creepy.

"T-Taking care, you don't mean…" she murmured thinking worse as he suddenly dragged her hand and pushed thought the crowd. Soon, she saw a white haired man, with an armor on his chest, looking a little drunken. Two beautiful girls were near him and were laughing together while pouring more sake in his cup. One of them, a girl with long black hair and blue eyes looked towards Raidon and Lucy and winked. "So that's what you meant…" Lucy sighed. "I think I saw that girl somewhere thought…."

"Of course you did. That one is Mika Mimura, a butterfly ayakashi." Raidon explained.

"Mika Mimura…? Oh! That model! I think she worked with Mira once at a shoot! She was an ayakashi!?" Lucy asked surprised. She looked just so human… and around her was just a slight aura of an Youkai.

"Yes. And quite a beauty too. I totally owe her this one…" Raidon chuckled again and picked Lucy bride-style.

"Oi! What!?" she yelped as she suddenly found herself on the roof of the hotel.

"Can you see ahead us, Lucy? That is Dai-Konran, the hidden capital of Youkai." The Raiju said with somehow sorrow in his voice as Lucy watched with big eyes. A city was in front of her eyes, hidden by the eyes of humans, but always there. It was all Japanese. The lights shining all over in the night. But it somehow gave a sad air as well as proudness. "After that war, we slowly were forgotten by humans. Until, after you were sealed, nobody remembered about Youkai anymore. And the Kami too, is disappearing. Humans forced us to take refuge. Here… hidden…" Raidon further explained.

"It's sad… that we're forgotten… the humans went in another generation. And I too… as a human… forget about these all…" Lucy said standing on her own feet now with the face towards the city. Her hair was fluttering in the wind as Raidon watched her beauty. "All these feelings… all our history is crumbling… Our 'Fear' is not enough anymore? It wasn't truly fear to humans, but yes, they were afraid of Youkai. Still… we were respected… adored even. And now… it's all crumbling… under my sight…" she whispered and without her knowing, tears were falling from her eyes, pouring in the wind with sounds of bells.

"Lucy…" Raidon murmured as she turned towards him smiling.

"Let's go back down. I realized there's a lot I need to find now. And a lot of people I should met." She slowly said and Raidon nodded his head. Soon, both of them were landing on the ground. "I feel like someone is missing…" Lucy then murmured as she looked in the crowd.

"Eh? Who? I think everybody is here." Raidon said wondering.

"Amaya" Lucy's answer came bluntly as Raidon looked down. "What happened with her? Didn't she become Eva-sama's familiar?" Lucy asked now looking towards Raidon.

"You see… she left." Raidon said and Lucy's eyes widened. "It was the year you got sealed. I think the news affected her. She left Eva-sama's side saying she didn't success to Yuuki Inari-sama's level. Amaya went into hiding since then. Thought we hear about her from time to time. But… there aren't good things to hear."

"What about the Black Foxes Clan?" Lucy asked shocked.

"She closed the Gates. Just members of the Clan can enter and they rarely go out anymore. Well, that's what we know. The case might be different thought." Raidon said.

"I can't believe this…" Lucy murmured looking back in the ground.

"It kinda affected us all. But she chose it. There's nothing else we can do. Come on, let's not ruin the party now." He said with a smirk and grabbed her arm dragging her into the fun.

"Raidon! Why do you always drag me like that?! Jeez…" she murmured but smiled awkwardly. She soon found themselves stopping as she sighed. "What did you found now…?" she murmured with her eyes closed.

"Lucy-sama!" a girl's voice shouted as something grabbed Lucy from the hair, hugging her. "You came! That's so nice."

"Chikusa!? Is that you?" Lucy realized soon as she saw the beautiful black wings on the girl's back. Chikusa backed off a little and smiled at the blonde. Lucy observed that the small girl wasn't wearing the same style of clothes anymore. Her hair wasn't tied anymore and she looked just like a tengu now, wearing a kimono and the head ornament. "Such festive clothes. You look good in them." Lucy complimented the red-headed.

"I would still prefer my clothes. These are a little annoying for me." Chikusa said sighing.

"You must have more pride in our kind." Raidon chuckled and sat on some pillows taking out a sake cup.

"You'd better do that, Chikusa." Somebody's voice was heard and the three looked up to see a black haired guy with grey eyes and the aura of a prince flying a little farer from them and looking towards the two girls. He was wearing a red and black tengu kimono and in his right ear was found a red feather earring. He had a stern face but still looked cool without smiling.

"A…Akihiko!?" Lucy shouted blushing a little and surprised to see the man there.

"It's been a while, Lucy." He said and landed in front of her. He was well build and taller than the blonde.

"Certainly…" she murmured. "I think… one hundred and 8 years?"

"One hundred and 7 years to be more precise." He said and slightly smiled while patting her head and then turned to Chikusa who was staring at them. "And what are you staring at now?" he asked with the same slight smile ignoring the growling of the Raiju who was glaring instead of staring.

"Hmm… do you two know each other?" Chikusa asked.

"These two were in a relationship long ago." A voice said and everybody stared at a trio coming. The voice was a young woman's with a red, white and golden kimono with the sun symbol on it. The golden accessories were shining over her and her long black hair cut into the hime style was shining beautifully. She had piercing yellow eyes and a smile on her face. Together with her were Shun and another man, taller than the wind Kami. He had long purple hair tied into a low tail, a purple and silver kimono and at his neck was found a crescent necklace shining silver. He also had black eyes. These two were none other than Kimiko Amaterasu and Hikaru Tsukuyomi, the sun and moon deities.

"In a r-relationship!?" Chikusa yelped surprised. "You mean as in a couple!? My brother and Lucy-sama!?"

"Your… brother?" Lucy asked surprised as well now looking at Chikusa.

"That's right. These two are the heirs of Mt. Kurama." Hikaru said chuckling after seeing the scene.

"Oh! So you're Akihiko's little sister? Well that's surprising… I certainly didn't see him as a big brother figure." Lucy giggled.

"Well I can assure you that I'm a good brother." Akihiko said.

"That aside, Luce! I thought there should be just the two of us. Since when did a crowd so big gather here? You're mine and only mine!" Raidon said putting an arm over Lucy and dragged her near him.

"Raidon! Let go!" she struggled.

"Hikaru-sama! Nori is bulling Masami! Please help me!" a girl with pink hair and the aspect of a hare came and grabbed Hikaru by hand. She was Masami, the familiar of Tsukuyomi. Following her came a man with golden hair and white wolf aspect, but a little tanned and with red runes on his skins. He was grinning and poked Masami.

"Found you." He said in a playful voice. He was Nori, the Okami Familiar of Amaterasu.

"Nori, that's not how you court a lady." Kimiko giggled as many of the group did.

"Ara, what's this? A party? You should have invited me sooner." Eiji came with Ellyna and Eva.

"Who would invite an albino like you?" Lucy grinned.

"Stupid blondie. Why are you here now?" he glared at Lucy who just broke Raidon's grab.

"I was having fun with my friends. Not that you would know what that means." She said back.

"Hai! That's enough!" Shun interfered. "I hope you won't fight now too. We're in the middle of a party after all."

"…" the two foxes remained silent.

"Ah! Grandfather and the others are in the balcony!" Chikusa suddenly said and everybody turned their attention there. The head of Mt. Kurama, Sojobo-sama, accompanied by two other elders, Tenjin, the god of scholarship, he became a god only after his death but also an youkai as he was granted a second life and Omoikane, the deity of wisdom and near them was a child looking no more than 8 years old. She had platinum hair long to her knees and big white eyes. Her clothes were like a priestess's but one of high title anyway. She was Miraiko, a new deity of clairvoyance, born under the form of a child.

"I see you enjoy yourself, everybody. But I have to make an announcement. The limit between Kami and Youkai has disappeared completely already. They rule together and work hand in hand nowadays. But there is also the human which completely forgot us. The only reason we're sometimes remembered is that they learn of us from books. But our 'Fear' and 'Faith' has almost disappeared." Sajobo-sama said with a voice full of sorrow. Everybody was listening understanding what he meant.

"It became quite dangerous for Kami since our Faith was principally coming from humans. You, Youkai, are helping us stay alive, but I'm afraid it isn't as strong as it should be. Our powers are disappearing, the balance is getting lost That's why we came with an idea." Omoikane said.

"Even so, we will need Youkai's help as Kami are not strong enough to do it." Tenjin said and then Miraiko stepped forward taking out a paper from her kimono and showing it to the crowd.

"We will form a guild and participate in the Grant Magic Tournament!" she announced and right then whispers began in the crowd. Lucy's eyes widened and she covered her mouth slowly trembling. Shun, Eiji, Raidon, Akihiko and Chikusa saw that.

"This is the application of entering as a legal guild that had been send to the Magic Council for approving. Officially, we're a legal guild." Sajobo said and took the paper from Miraiko. The child took something else from her kimono now, a parchment. She unscrolled it and looked towards it.

"I can see it. A moment of glory when humans will remember us. And that will be in the GMT! This is our last chance to be remembered. If not… I'm afraid we will no longer exist after that. But have no fear! For we will definitely win this. Under the name of the Magic Guild… Hundred Tales!" she shouted determined. Everybody was listening to her.

"We will decide the participants of this in the week before the games. But there is another thing. We cannot reveal our true nature at any costs. That would go against our principles as spiritual beings." Tenjin said.

"That means that whoever goes as representatives from our team, will have to learn human magic, still, as long as it doesn't reveal your Youkai form, you're free to use lower spells as well." Omoikane.

"There are some of us who already know human magic. From our elite: Lucy, the Golden Celestial Fox, Akihiko, my grandson, and Miyuki, a powerful Yuki-Onna. Please come here, you three." Sajobo said. Lucy however, didn't move from that spot. She was trembling slowly. Akihiko, seeing her concern and guessing she didn't really pay attention after, took her hand and headed together to the balcony. Yuki-Onna already found herself there. She had long blue hair with yellow eyes going in circles. An inhuman trait of her kind. Her kimono was all a light blue, more white, and her skin was pure as snow.

"There you are. You tree have human magic and are capable of fighting in our name. That's why, You will all be passed the title of S class mage." Tenji said.

"But first, your member stapms." Miraiko came smiling towards them. Miyuki put it dark blue on her back, Akihiko had his red on his chest, and Lucy was worried. Seeing her worry, Miraiko smiled and took her hand stamping it in pink with golden edges. She grabbed Lucy and whispered in her ear.

"I thought you would like it here." Lucy was surprised, but had no reason to. Miraiko's scroll showed the future. She probably saw it before Lucy even arrived. The child then moved back to the crowd who was still watching.

"This is our symbol from now on. The sakura flower for showing our passion, and the wings of divinity to get us higher." She stated and everybody cheered.

"The goldfish went ahead me again! Just wait!" Eiji shouted with a smirk. Lucy couldn't help but smile seeing these. That's right… she was no longer human. It was just a dream. A beautiful dream she had and woke up after. That was reality. Her reality.

"You finally smiled." Akihiko murmured without taking his eyes of the crowd. Lucy still smiling put the hand with the stamp over her chest.

"Yes… I did…"

**That was it for today! Please don't forget to review!**


	4. Festival I

One month passed since then. Eiji just returned from his training for a while, before leaving again. Both he and Shun entered Hundred Tales and Eiji was determined to master human magic and pass to the S class. Lucy wouldn't stop teasing him about how nice was to be an S class. Things finally went in order. Still, the power of divinity Shun had was going down.

_"I think it's because of the century which passed, humans didn't think there resides a god anymore." _Anekiri said.

"You may be right. There should be something that we could do to gather human Faith again." Lucy said and began to think.

_"We could hold a festival! There are a lot of stands and children like to come! Hehe!"_ Shikirin cheered.

_"Be serious, Shikirin! We're not playing around!"_ Anekiri scolded her.

"Iie… that might not be the case. A Matsuri* is exactly what we need to show the people how great Shun-sama is!" Lucy beamed with sparkle eyes as she ran to Shun's room.

"Shun-sama! Shun-sama! Get out of my way, whitey!" Lucy shouted and pushed away Eiji who just came out of Shun's room.

"What the hell, goldie!? Who do you think you are!?" Eiji shouted at her.

"An S class mage!" Lucy's answer came and Eiji's jaw dropped. "Shun-sama, I and the Will-O-The-Wisps came with a great idea for you to regain human Faith!" Lucy said cheerful as soon as she entered in the room. Shun took his eyes off the book he was reading and looked at her.

"A great idea? What might that be?" he asked.

"A Matsuri!" she shouted happy and Shun began considering that. At the door, Eiji was listening. "If we can make a fun place and show the traditions of the shrine to the children and the youngsters, I'm sure they will remember about you!"

"That could be helpful, yes. But it's a lot of work and Eiji's leaving in three days back to his training. I'm afraid we won't have the necessary time to do that before this time limit." Shun said sighing.

"We can do this without him too!" Lucy said back.

"That's a no." Shun said serious. Lucy knew that when he makes that face, it's really a no. "You, me, Eiji, Anekiri and Shikirin are a family. We won't leave anyone out of this. As long as one isn't there, my answer is still no." he said and went back to his book. Lucy looked stunned while thinking.

"Then…" she murmured and Eiji who was ready to leave stopped and Shun looked at her again. "Then I'll do it within three days!" she said determined. Shun looked in her eyes a little.

"Are you sure you can?" he asked slowly.

"I can." She said.

"And you sure you want this?" he asked too.

"I do." She said nodding her head. He sighed and smiled.

"Very well. You have three days." He said and a big grin appeared on her face and hugged her Master.

"Thank you very much! I promise I won't let you down! Whitey! Come here! We have work to do!" She shouted as she left the room. Shun couldn't help but laugh. He loved his spirits.

_"Lucy-sama, where do we put these?"_ Shikirin asked as she and Anekiri were getting out the lanterns from the store.

"Just let them in the yard. We have a lot of work to do and these need cleaned." Lucy said and glared at Eiji to get out the Mikoshi out.

"Why don't you help too!? This thing is made for more than one person to carry you know!?" Eiji shouted.

"Don't whine. Proud fox…right…" she murmured annoyed. "I still feel like something's missing…" she then murmured.

_"Lucy-sama, are you going to dance Kagura again?"_ Anekiri asked. Lucy's eyes widened.

"That was it!" she shouted and the others looked at her.

"What's wrong with you blondie? You look like you forgot how a festival is held. Haha!" Eiji laughed but Lucy didn't say anything back like usual.

_"Lucy-sama? You're alright?"_ Shikirin asked. Lucy then looked like a little child towards them.

"I… forget how to do Kagura…" she sobbed comically.

"… Ehhhh!?" the three shouted.

"I mean, it's been one hundred and ten years since we last held a festival. And my body doesn't remember everything as I was in human form for twenty years… What am I gonna do!?" she said biting from her tail in an attempt to hold screaming in.

"What's the fuss? You just have to learn it again." Eiji murmured.

"I have just three days! Where can I learn so fast!?" she whined as Eiji smirked. "What's with that smirk, whitey? I'm in trouble over here." Lucy glared.

"Well… there's one way to learn the Kagura in the time…" Eiji said teasing her. Lucy's eyes widened and put a foot hard into the ground.

"Tell me." She demanded but Eiji didn't even flinch.

"Should I tell you, should I not… Hmm… hard choice." He said with zero stress.

"Stupid artic fox… Just tell that faster or I'll beat it out of you!" Lucy said holding him by the kimono and glaring at him.

"Now, now. This is high fabric, don't touch it so carelessly." He said and pushed her aside holding his fan near his cheek as he was still smirking towards her. Lucy was already boiling with anger and a smirk appeared on her face as well when her hand was engulfed in golden flames.

"Very well, we shall do this the hard way then." She said still smirking.

"I wonder if you can thought. Heh." Eiji chuckled and summoned his silver flames. Then they went to attack each other but were stopped by a sound of bells. Their ears twitched as both of them looked towards the Haiden*, where the Suzu* was found.

"A human?" both of them murmured and jumped on the roof of the Haiden to have a better view. There were two children, a girl and a boy, a woman with brown waving hair and an old woman looking very old. They women were looking smiling at the children who were praying silently.

"Ah! Our first guests in a while!" Eiji grinned.

"Shut up! They'll hear you!" Lucy whispered glaring at him. The children just finished and went back to the woman. The old woman took small steps towards the Suzu and ringed it. When she finished praying she turned around and slowly she headed to the three other humans waiting for her. Lucy smirked and jumped down in the back of the Haiden only to come running in a few seconds to the worshipers.

"Hello!" she smiled towards them. Now, she was in her human form so no tails or ears. "Are you here to pray to Fujin-sama?"

"Ah! A lady appeared!" the boy shouted and the two children touched her kimono. "What a pretty cloth!" the girl said.

"Oh my, please excuse these children! They're rarely seeing any kimono nowadays. Are you the miko of this shrine?" the woman asked seeing her clothes.

"Hmm… something like that. Anyway, we're holding a festival in three days so please attend to! And tell your friends as well." Lucy said while she clapped her hands once.

"A festival? What's that?" the boy asked.

"It's an event where people worshiping a god come and show their respect. You can also have a lot of fun there. And Onee-chan here will dance Kagura." Lucy explained the two children went suddenly she heard a small laugh which she already knew belonged to Eiji.

"Can you play games?" the girl asked.

"Yes, a lot of games. You can even catch goldfishes to take home." Lucy said trying to make them come.

"Sounds fun! Mom! Can we come!? Please!" the two children begged.

"I don't know… I never went to one either… " the woman looked worried as a lot happened to this shrine. The old woman stepped forward with a smile she didn't have in years.

"I would like to see this enchanting lady dance the Kagura. It will be just like one hundred years ago…" she said slowly and Lucy's eyes widened.

"Oh, that's right… you wanted to become miko of this shrine when you were a child, Mother. Very well, we shall come. Now please excuse us. Come on." The woman said and they all departed to the stairs. Lucy was let stunned after what she heard but came back seeing the old woman leaving slowly.

"Wait! Are you Sachiko!?" Lucy asked but the woman didn't stop. She only turned slowly and still smiling she put a finger above her lips. Soon, they weren't seen anymore.

"Sachiko…" Lucy whispered as she began recalling old memories.

_It was a summer day. Lucy was found in the woods back the mountain, by the river and listening to it's sounds. She had her eyes closed and seemed to sleep. A young child, looking no more than 7, stepped slowly on the grass. She had a short yukata and short brown hair with green eyes. The girl was approaching Lucy and with a hand, she reached for Lucy's ear. Unfortunately for her, Lucy was not asleep at all. She caught her hand and opened an eye looking at the girl._

_"No matter how much you try, it will always be the same, Sachiko." Lucy said with a giggle and let go of the girl's hand._

_"It's not fair! Your hear is too good! I never get to come near you without you to find out." The girl's pouted and grabbed Lucy's hand trying to pull her up. "Come on, let's do something!"_

_"Sachiko… you're noisy…" Lucy murmured not opening her eyes._

_"Come on!" Sachiko begged and Lucy finally opened her eyes._

_"What do you want, Sachiko…? I'm trying to sleep a little here." Lucy pouted too._

_"You can sleep at night! I learned Kagura the last day. Want to see!?" Sachiko beamed with energy. Lucy couldn't help but smile._

_"How can I say no when you're so demanding? Ready?" the fox spirit giggled and blew over her a leaf. When it reached Sachiko's head, all about her clothes changed, now having a miko attire made from high fabric. Her hair too, was tied with a golden hairpin and she was wearing earrings as well. A big grin appeared on the girl's face as she looked at her new attire. "Now you look suited for Kagura." Lucy said smiling._

_"Thank you, Kitsune-sama!" the girl said and hugged Lucy. She then went back and began dancing the mysterious dance. After a few moves, Lucy clapped her hands once and music could be heard. Golden flames appeared as well around Sachiko. Lucy smiled seeing the girl's performance. As soon as it ended the girl hugged Lucy again and was hugged back._

_"Ne, Kitsune-sama, did you know? Uzume-kami-sama created the Kagura for the gods! When I get bigger, I will become a miko and dance it everyday for Fujin-sama and you! Hehe!" Sachiko laughed._

_"Hai, do that. I'll prepare delicious food for you then." Lucy giggled._

Lucy smiled seeing how happy she is. The same as the one from one hundred years ago, wasn't she? But the body withered. For that's how the human was made. She then turned to Eiji and transformed back.

"I no longer need your help, fox. It was about Ellyna Uzume-sama, wasn't it?" Lucy said with a harsh tone. 

_"_How…!?" Eiji shouted.

"An old friend told me that." She said smiling looking towards the stairs. She then turned and headed for the inner yard.

"Where are you going now?" Eiji asked still not getting off the roof.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to the Uzume Shrine." She said and went ahead. Soon, you could see a carriage roaring in the skies, but that only if you are one to look forward.

"Ellyna-sama, there is somebody here to see you." A maiden said at the door of their deity's room. The pink haired girl looked confused up.

"A guest? How rare." She murmured and stood up heading to the reception. When she entered, she didn't expect one of the Celetial Foxes to be there. "Oh, my. The Golden fox and S-class mage Lucy is waiting for me. I wonder what might it be." Ellyna giggled as she entered the room.

"It's been a while, Ellyna-sama." Lucy bowed her head.

"Likewise." Ellyna bowed too. "Did Eiji-dono send you to bring me something or what?" she asked already pleased by the thought.

"I'm afraid that isn't the case." Lucy giggled nervously. Did she have face of a messenger? "I come here with a request of you."

"A request? From me? Now you intrigue me. Let's hear you out." The twin-tailed girl smiled.

"I would like you to teach me Kagura." Lucy said determined to not accept a no as answer. Ellyna looked surprised.

"You want to learn Kagura? I thought you knew it already."

"You see… I'm ashamed to say that but in the last century, there are things I forget and I'm still remembering. It came as a double shock since I was first sealed and then turned into a human. Among the things I forget… is the Imperial Dance, Kagura. That's why I came to ask you, the goddess in charge of creating this dance, to help me remember, if not teach it again." Lucy said with her head down.

"And why might you want to learn it?" Ellyna asked. Lucy raised her head.

"We decided on holding a festival in three days. But there can't be a true festival without the dance."

"In three days!?" Ellyna was more surprised.

"Yes." Lucy said and waited for Ellyna's answer. The goddess began thinking a while until she opened her eyes and fixed Lucy.

"Are you sure you can handle?"

"Yes."

"You won't complain at all?"

"No."

"I have one more question then." Ellyna lastly said.

"Anything." Lucy was desperate to learn it. Since it was for her beloved Kami.

"Can I come too?" Ellyna said with a smile. Lucy smiled too and nodded happy.

"Of course!"

Ellyna's training was harsh. Rarely, she allowed Lucy to take breaks and relax herself. The Kagura was a hard dance usually danced by miko, but as the Fujin Temple didn't have one, that responsibility went to Lucy. That… and the fact Shun was a poor dancer. Slowly, but surely, Lucy began remembering the steps. Still, Ellyna put her to dance in the human form so Lucy had two things to worry about. One to memorize the steps and the other to not let the Fox Magic dissolve.

"Right. Left. Right." Ellyna commanded and Lucy did so. "Get your hand lower. Straight your shoulders. You have just three days to master the dance to the part nine when usually it's done it at least two weeks. Oh! Turn right here!"

"Hai!" Lucy said determined to do this. Still… she never saw that part of Ellyna. Usually she was playful over Eiji. But now, she was strict as hell. "Eh… Ah!" Lucy yelped as she tripped. Ellyna was already glaring at her.

"From the beginning." She murmured and Lucy nodded as she fast stood up begging to dance again. And so… three days passed with Lucy practicing in the day and in the night working for the festival. Even though she let Eiji in charge of that.

"Ah! I did it! I managed to learn it all in just three days!" Lucy exclaimed and turned back into fox. Ellyna clapped.

"Congratulations. But the real thing is in a few hours. Now go to your beloved shrine. I'll come shortly too." She said and left the dojo. Lucy smiled towards the door and bowed in thanks. Soon enough, she reached Shiromori. But she didn't stop at the shrine first. She wanted to see… in a long time… THAT place. She stepped slowly on the ground. That place… hidden in the forest of the mountain, with the sun shining thought the blossoming trees, with the sound of the river flowing, with the songs of birds… that was the secret meeting place of a kitsune and a human. That place… in which the kitsune didn't step in a long time, and just the human continued to come. Lucy felt like crying. Feeling all the feeling gathered in that one place. And then, she heard steps behind her. She slowly smiled without turning already knowing who it was.

"No matter how many times you try, it will always be the same, wasn't it, Kitsune-sama?" the old woman asked.

"Hai… that was it, Sachiko." Lucy said and turned her face to the woman who was crying from happiness. "Come on, Sachiko. Tears doesn't suit you."

"You aren't the one to talk, Kitsune-sama. You're crying yourself." Sachiko murmured and stepped slowly towards Lucy. When she reached her, she hugged the blonde dearly. And so did Lucy. "I missed you a lot." She murmured.

"I'm sorry for being late. But look at you! You're the same Sachiko as back then. A lively and lovely human child." Lucy said happy.

"I know I will always be a child in your eyes. But I'm not the same anymore. My body is already old. While you are as young as in that day. But I'm happy. That I lived enough to see you again. I always thought you will return. And I'm glad you did. The seasons changed during your absence. I had a child. And that child had another two. But I'm afraid I won't live much more."

"That's alright too. For you had more happiness than a human could bear." Lucy slowly said.

"It's because of you then, Kitsune–sama. For you fulfilled my wish."

"It truly was a silly wish. Back then, I remember you wanted luck and happiness. And you got it." Lucy giggled.

"And my children inherited it. I'm happy with this. Thank you. But you must go now. Please… allow me to see Kagura once more tonight. Before I leave this world." Sachiko lastly begged. Lucy kissed the woman on the cheek and nodding she left. She left with Sachiko looking after her, seeing her off…

Soon, she found herself at the Fujin Shrine. Her eyes amazed as she saw a lot of stands which she realized were run by demons in human disguise.

"Miyuki? You came too?" Lucy asked the first person she saw.

"Oh, Lucy. I couldn't help but come. I got an invitation after all." The snow woman said giggling.

"I see, I hope you enjoy yourself then." Lucy said happy to see the atmosphere.

"Of course! And good luck with your Kagura. Everybody is excited about the Golden Celestial Fox dancing the sacred dance." Miyuki lastly said and went on her way. Lucy smiled and headed towards the shrine where she found a ruckus. The two Will-O-The-Wisps, Eiji, Shun, familiar Youkai and Kami were all over the place preparing themselves.

"What's going on…?" Lucy murmured ad gulped not knowing how to handle this situation. Chikusa was there as well, dressed in a purple yukata and a hat resembling a police-man. She jumped from her place on the floor and went to Lucy.

"Lucy! Please let me sing too!" She begged holding Lucy's hands.

"Sing…? What?" Lucy asked confused.

"I want to sing! I composed a song and want to sing that! But Eiji keeps saying I would mess everything! Please!" Chikusa begged with a puppy face.

"What did I got into…?" Lucy face-palmed and looked once more at the girl before sighing. "Fine. Before my dance you sing. But you prepare everything."

"Yay! Thank you so much! You're the best!" she shouted and went to prepare further, but not before laughing in Eiji's face.

"Ellyna Uzume-sama will come shortly too." Lucy said and sat down to relax herself.

"That's good. You two did a good job after all." Shun told his two spirits.

"You bet it! You gotta thank us after this. Mainly me." Eiji smirked and Lucy hit him in the head.

"What was that with mainly you…?" she glared at him.

"Did you forget already that I was working mostly here?"

"Yeah sure, it seems like you forgot you didn't do ANYTHING useful!"

"I did! You jealous idiotic fox!"

"Tasting the food doesn't count!"

"It does!"

"It doesn't!"

"Lucy, don't you have to change?" Shun asked calmly as he drank a bit of his tea.

"Ah! You're right!" she shouted and left for her room.

The night fell and people began to gather. The stairs were lit until down with lanterns so nobody will get lost, as tradition said. Everybody knew there was a festival. And… among them were…

"Ah! I'm glad Master gave us the tickets. I haven't been at a festival in the last time." Erza smiled.

"Hai… but it would've been better if Luce was with us." Natsu pouted.

"Not again, Lucy is doing fine wherever she is. She told us so. We shouldn't worry too much anymore." Gray said but he too was worried.

"Leaving that… we don't have kimonos…" Levy murmured.

"Juvia wants to be together with Gray-sama tonight!" Juvia said and began to dream.

"Would it be alright if we go like this?" Wendy murmured.

"It has to. There's nobody to stop us from going anyway." Charla said.

"Ne, do you think they have fish?" Happy asked already holding one in his paws.

"Food!" "Girls!" Jet and Droy shouted and left already.

"What's with them?" Erza asked.

"Don't ask me." Levy sweat-dropped.

_And here's what happened and how Fairy Tail cam in Shiromori…_

_"Lucy-sama? They're holding a festival at the shrine?" Fatina asked as she looked up from the paperwork she had._

_"Yes. It seems like they're trying to gather human 'Faith' for Shun-sama." Matiaz said and Fatina began thinking._

_"Ne, how could I go without Osamu to find out!?" Raidon crying comically._

_"I guess you can't, Raidon-dono." Matiaz pitied him._

_"Woah! Damn that idiot god! Why the hell did I become his Familiar!?" Raidon went and cried into a corner of the room. Fatina looked at Matiaz and smirked._

_"I have a plan…." She murmured and so it began._

The truth is that three days ago, when she heard that… she reserved 10 places, a random number in her head, in the inn of Shiromori for the night of the festival. Then, she send Makarov the tickets as another 'token of gratitude' from Lucy's friends. And Makarov, who was busy and couldn't go, decided to give them further to Erza's group and so the tickets arrived in 1 day to the beach. From there, another half of day passed and here they are, at the Fujin Festival.

"They say that this shrine was under a curse and so it was frozen for 1 hundred years." Levy explained.

"Frozen? Like in ice?" Gray asked.

"Something like that. The Kami residing here and his spirit familiars too." She further said.

"What's a Kami?" Natsu asked.

"A Kami is a god, a deity ruling over something. Fujin-kami-sama is the wind deity. I think he's very ooold!" Wendy giggled.

"An old man then? And what is a spirit familiar?" the pink haired boy asked further.

"They're spirits bounded by a contract with a Kami and so become their familiar." Erza explained.

"It's usually done with a kiss from what I hear." Levy added and Juvia blushed.

"Gray-kami-sama! Please allow Juvia to become your familiar!" the water woman said clinging on Gray's arm.

"We're here." Charla's voice was heard. She sounded very pleased as she looked ahead. Everybody's eyes widened when they saw the lights marking the way to the shrine up the mountain.

"W-We have to climb all these stairs…?" Levy murmured.

"Let's go." Erza said and they moved on. Soon, they reached the top of mountain. Wendy and Levy were breaching hard already, but recovered when they saw the sight ahead them. A lot of people wearing kimonos and yukatas were having fun between all the stands. There were couples, children, old people.

"I feel kinda awkward to wear my normal clothes…" Levy murmured.

"I know…" Wendy added. Right then, a beautiful black haired woman passed them.

"Her kimono… is so beautiful…" Juvia said and the woman turned to them. It was Kimiko Amaterasu. She smiled to them and approached.

"Hello, you're here for the festival right? Welcome. I'm Kimiko." She said still smiling.

"Hi, we are mages from Fairy Tail. We have come for the festival." Erza said. Kimiko looked surprised.

"From Fairy Tail? Oh, I see." She giggled thinking about something and then inspected them. "Come with me." She said and left ahead. The others exchanged looks but followed her to a court where one by one they entered.

"NORI! Come here!" she shouted and her familiar appeared.

"What is it? Oh, more hu-… people." The blonde man observed.

"Give these three some proper clothes." Kimiko said and pushed Natsu, Gray and Happy to him.

"Hai, Kimiko-sama…" he murmured and took the three males in a room. Kimiko then turned to the ladies.

"You come with me." She said and went in another room. The girls' eyes widened seeing a lot of kimonos, and good looking ones, all over the room. "Choose from these. I'm sure you'll come to like them. We're giving rental kimonos for people like you who doesn't have one." She said.

"They're wonderful." Charla looked around but saw none for her size. Kimiko stared at her a little and Charla observed too. "W-What is it?" she asked.

"Wait here." Kimiko said and went outside the room a little. "Nattou!" her voice was heard.

"N-Nattou?(It's a type of food in Japan)" the girls asked confused.

"Just give it to me already!" her voice was heard again and in a few moment later she came with a green kimono fit for Charla. "Here you go. One for you too." Kimiko said smiling and handed it to her.

"T-Thank you…" Charla said still confused but took it anyway. Soon, all girls were wearing kimonos that stunned on them.

"I can't believe this… Are these all yours?" Levy asked Kimiko.

"Just a quarter. But I'm glad you like it. Oh, by the way. You may want to watch the Kagura later. I'm sure you'll like it." Kimiko giggled at the thought.

"Thank you, you're very kind. How much do we have to pay?" Erza asked already searching for the money.

"It's ok. Take them. Just bring them back later and get your clothes." Kimiko said and dragged the curtain for them to exit. They thanked her once more and left. "Saa… will it be tonight then?" Kimiko asked herself and took some tea to drink.

Outside, the girls found the boys also wearing kimonos.

"Oh, guys. Here you are. So you found yourself something fit as well." Erza said waving and approached them.

"Eh, that Nori guy is quite cool. He's also a mage of a guild." Natsu laughed.

"Thought he didn't want to tell us his magic." Gray added.

"Mages? Both of them then? I wonder what guild they're in." Erza wondered.

"Anyway, let's have fun!" Juvia suggested and dragged Gray after her in the crowd.

"I guess it's alright to split up." Erza giggled.

"Hmm… Erza… Natsu and Happy already left." Levy said.

"Then we're going too. See you later, minna-san." Wendy said and left with Charla in the crowd.

Lucy was doing her hair in her room when someone knocked slowly in the door. She stiffed the air and turned to the door with a disgusted look.

"What do you want, albino? I'm busy." She stated as Eiji opened the door not waiting for her to say it.

"I can't believe how long it takes you girls to get ready for something, jezz." He murmured and sat down on the floor.

"And what would that mean?" Lucy asked with an eyebrow raised. Eiji instead raised a hand up.

"Leave that. Ellyna-sama just arrived." He said with a serious look.

"Oh, is that so? You must be happy then." Lucy said and went back to doing her hair.

"She told me something thought."

"And what would that be?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Some of your mage nakama are here." He stated bluntly. The time seemed to stop for Lucy, her eyes widened and her orbs dilated. She was trembling so much that she even dropped the hairpin she was holding on the floor. Eiji was waiting and looked at her as she, with a trembling hand, reached for the sakura shaped hairpin.

"How could that happen…?" she asked hurt with her eyes closed.

"What will you do?" Eiji asked. For a moment, silence followed. But Lucy raised her head up and pinned her hair into a beautiful tail in the back. She stood up and went to a drawer and opened it. With a sad look she looked inside and her almost breaking hand reached for what was inside. What it took out surprised Eiji a little but he didn't show it. A beautiful kitsune mask with the red marks and pure white paint was now residing in Lucy's hands. She then went to the door and from there she followed the sounds until the reception room. Everybody looked at her when she suddenly threw the door and entered with a fierce look.

"Let both Youkai and Kami gathered here know this! During this festive night and whenever among humans I am to be called by the name of Lucky!" she declared holding her mask in a hand. Mostly were confused but there were a few who knew what she was doing. And these were Eiji, Shun and Akihiko. They knew it will get to this once.

**Here we go! I hope you liked this. I'm very busy and that's why I didn't update any of my stories in a long time. But even so, I hate school...**

**Anyway, if you have any questions please ask. And please don't forget to review!**


	5. Festival II

The spirits were talking behind the humans. The news about Lucy-sama's behavior and her suddenly order were spread all over the city of Shiromori.

"Ne, Wendy. Don't you feel a little weird in this place?" Charla asked cautious of everything around her as she kept herself near Wendy.

"Hm? What do you mean, Charla? Don't you feel good at the festival?" Wendy asked.

"No, it's not that. It's just… it's a little strange for this place to be a shrine. It just doesn't feel right." The white cat said having trouble finding her words. Wendy giggled.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Let's go play something!" she said and ran ahead. Charla smiled and followed after the bluenette. Soon, they found a lot of children crowded in a single place. Wendy was curious and got closer. Her eyes widened with admiration when she saw them trying to catch goldfishes in a pool.

"Are you interested in playing now ,Ojou-chan?" the man which we not identify as Matiaz asked behind the desk. He was the owner of that game and now he too was in human form. A smirk was on his face as his green eyes looked to Wendy.

"Hmm…" Wendy looked like not knowing what to do. Charla just stood there looking towards the pool of fishes with a bored look. Matiaz laughed after seeing them.

"It's called Goldfish Scooping. You try to catch the goldfish with the Poi without breaking it. Try for yourself." He said and handed a Poi to her. Wendy took it and looked weirdly at it.

"I should… catch the fish with this?" she asked confused.

"Ridiculous. How can you do something with it in water? It's made of paper." Charla tsk-ed. Wendy then smiled and decided to give it a try. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't any good.

"Mou… I can't catch any!" she pouted. Matiaz chuckled after seeing how lovely she was.

"Try more. If you catch it, you can take it home." He said and Wendy's eyes sparkled, motivated to do her best.

Lucy, wearing the mask on and in human form, was walking slowly between the crowd of humans. She wondered why, but she felt attracted to enchanted. If… only a glimpse… it would be enough if she could at least see them… her old friends. Even so, with this wish burning in her soul like the kitsune-bi, she still hesitated when she saw her, when she saw Wendy. She just stood there… looking at the child, trying to hold tears in.

"Another one broke…" Wendy said sighing.

"I told you, you can't just catch something in water with paper." Charla reminded her. Lucy slowly made a step ahead, encouraging herself. And so, she stepped ahead until she reached the stand. Matiaz's eyes widened and bowed a little but Lucy didn't say anything. She just made sign for him to give her a Poi, which she took in her hand. Wendy and Charla looked curious at her as she kneeled down near Wendy and without making any sound, she gestured for Wendy to look at her. Wendy looked strangely at the blonde girl, but didn't suspect anything. Matiaz looked sadly seeing her act like this, knowing they were her old friends, but knew it was for better.

Lucy slowly let the Poi in the water, focused on a beautiful golden fish. With graceful moves of hand she slowly got the Poi beneath the fish and raised it, catching the fish in it. Matiaz already prepared a special bag for the fish and once Lucy raised the Poi, she threw the fish in. Tying the bag, she handed it to Wendy. The little girl was looking with amazement at it as she took it with her two small hands. Before she noticed, Lucy was already leaving and was a lot ahead her.

"Hmm… Thank you very much!" Wendy bowed and Lucy, instinctively, raised her right hand waving it in the back as a sign while she was leaving. Just Wendy saw at the moment, but the mysterious woman which just helped her looked exactly like the old Lucy in that fraction of second. And there, on her right hand, was a pink guild mark, but it wasn't Fairy Tail's.

"That woman… is she a mage? Who is she? Such a beautiful person…" Wendy murmured.

"Ah? She? She's truly a magnificent woman. She's Lu-… Lucky-sama, Lady Lucky of Hundred Tales…" Matiaz looked enchanted as he looked after Lucy with nostalgic eyes.

"Lu…cky-san… How lovely…" Wendy murmured and stared at the fish now. "I'll name this one after her. Lucky-chan." She smiled as the child she truly was.

Lucy was happy, happy that she could have seen her, one of her friends. But when she left… she felt like leaving something back with Wendy. A part of her heart. With slow steps, she found Gray and Juvia too. She smiled under the mask seeing them have fun and laugh. So she left further. Unknownly to her was the fact that Gray somehow felt a presence looking at him and saw her leaving. Ahead, Lucy reached a book stand. She giggled not knowing what would something like that do here, but she already knew that Levy was there. She once again encouraged herself, and looked at her friend, burning that image in her heart. But she couldn't contain herself when saw Levy trying to decide which book to buy and so she went ahead and took one from the upper shelf. Levy looked curiously at her but when the blonde girl turned her face to the bluentte and headed her the book she just took, she looked even more confused. But while she read the title of the book "Dark side of the moon", she found herself unable to thank the person who handed it to her, for Lucy already disappeared.

And further on, Lucy thought it was enough for today. For her heart couldn't bear so much at once. But she was wrong. The next person she was Erza. And Lucy giggled seeing how fascinated the red-headed was of all these around her, so much that she bumped into a person and her hand bag fell down As Erza apologized she kneeled down to retrieve her bag but Lucy was faster and took it. Erza looked at the masked girl as she gave her back the bag. Erza then smiled and took it.

"Thank you. It seems like I'm a little clumsy today." She said and both girls stood up. Lucy only nodded and was ready to leave Erza then looked at the blonde with a strange look. "Do I know you? You look like someone I have met." That stopped Lucy from her walk and with a slowly move, she turned her face to Erza

"You must mistake me…" she said in a deep voice so she won't recognize her.

"Is that so?" Erza asked suspicious and looked once more. "I knew it. You really give me the impression of somebody. May I know your name?" she asked.

"Before asking for somebody's name, you must present yourself, right?" Lucy said heisting to give herself so easily. Erza's eye widened. After she heard that, all her worries disappeared. The Lucy she knew wouldn't have said that to her.

"You're right. I'm Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail. After your mark, I take it you're also part of a guild." Erza said looking at the blonde's hand. Lucy nodded.

"I'm… from Hundred Tales. Lucky Goruden." Lucy said.

"Hundred Tales? Ah! Could that Kimiko girl be in the same guild then?" Erza wondered.

"You've met Kimiko-sama?" Lucy asked surprised as Erza nodded.

"Sama? Is she an important person then? But you see, we didn't really have clothes fit for this event. She was kind enough to give these to us. To me and my friends from Fairy Tail." Erza said smiling.

"I see… It fits you… Kimiko-sama's kimono…" Lucy said slowly. Erza then blushed. And even if she didn't know, the celestial keys she was holding for Lucy glowed knowing that their master is near. Lucy smiled sadly but she knew she couldn't take them yet. She felt sad for them. Truly sad. But she was grateful for Erza to hold them.

"Hm, thank you. Yours is very beautiful too. Still, I'm not used to wearing this kind of clothes. Thought you look like that's what you're wearing everyday." Erza giggled and Lucy nodded her head.

"Hmm… please excuse me then. I must prepare myself to dance." Lucy then said and tried to leave with a bow of her head.

"You are the one to dance the Kagura? That's amazing! Well then, I wish you good luck. It was nice to talk with you." Erza said and bowed her head a little too with a smile on her face.

"Likeawise." Lucy said with a smile beneath the mask and left. Her heart was racing, but it felt good. Still, she needed some time to cool down. A place without anybody, where she'd be alone. So she went into the forest. And stood in a sakura tree while watching the moon in the sky. From that height , it looked like she could just raise her hand, and it would reach the while light in the night sky. She let her head on the body of the tree and closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the night, to the wind blowing slightly thought the branches of the trees, to the calmness given by the forest.

"I wish… It wouldn't be so hard…" she murmured thinking about herself. Her human and Youkai self.

"Oi! Happy! You're sure it's this way!?" Natsu's voice was heard and Lucy twitched up full of anxiety. She was nervous, just hearing his voice made her like this? That was too strange!

"Hai! It should be straight ahead." Happy's voice was heard. Lucy looked in the direction of their voices, which came from straight ahead of herself. And then, the two teammates of her old team came from the bushes, Happy walking as well. Lucy could have guessed what happened. Natsu and Happy tried to get somewhere, but got lost, and then Happy remained without energy and they had to walk.

"Hmm, who's there!?" Natsu's voice shouted as he felt Lucy's presence. Even thought… he didn't know it was Lucy. "Oh, there's a person in that tree." He said letting down his guard.

"Maybe she's lost too?" Happy asked.

"Neah, I don't think that." Natsu told his exceed and then looked at the person with golden hair. She looked down them too. "Do you know where the festival at the shrine is? We kinda got lost. Hehe." Natsu chuckled. For the time while, Lucy didn't react. She just looked at them, keeping the happiness of seeing them in her heart.

"Hmmm…. Hello?" Natsu said seeing she didn't react. That brought Lucy back to normal. She blinked a few times and then slowly raised her hand, pointing in her right, to where the path lead to the shrine. Natsu looked and grinned as he and Happy ran towards that direction, a few meters more and he turned around with a big grin on his face while waving towards her. "Thank ya'!" he shouted and then his eyes widened. Amongst all of these sakura flowers, she stood on the branch looking towards them. In that fraction of second, he felt a familiar feeling, he felt fuzzy inside. But with the wind, while he blinked once, she disappeared. Leaving the tree alone. Was he dreaming, or was that person really someone he knew?

Now content, Lucy went back to the shrine. It was strange. Even though her heart raced when she saw Erza and the others, Natsu erased all that worry. Such a strange thing… While walking slowly, she saw a lot of people gathering at the Den.

"Souka…. It's Chikusa-chan's turn." Lucy slowly murmured as she saw the girl on the stage. Together with her were Ellyna Uzume and Mika Mimura. All three of them were wearing western clothes and it was cute to see Chikusa the shortest in the middle of the two girls.

"Minna! Please listen to my song! I call it….. Senbonzakura!" She shouted and the crowd answered almost immediate. Lucy giggled seeing that but decided to remain. (I suggest you to listen to the song as well. You can find it on youtube after searching the song title and Vocaloid. Enjoy!)

The music began suddenly in the background. It was something energetic, lively, like a song full of colors. Suitable for Chikusa. The three girls began to dance. Mika and Ellyna were doing mirror dances while Chikusa was the lead. Their moves were attracting, catchy. Even Chikusa the littlest was looking like a pro there. Lucy figured that was her style. After all, she was born in the new age of Youkai. But there was something different about this Chikusa. She had… a determined look. She was enjoying herself on the stage. Lucy giggled once more seeing how much fun the girl had.

"Daitan futeki ni HAIKARA kakumei rairai-rakuraku hansen kokka…" Chikusa sang now looking to the crowd. Her voice was strong. And lovely. Everybody was surprised to see this coming from such a small body.

"Kanjousen o hashirinukete touhon-seisou nan no sono shounen shoujo sengoku-musou ukiyo no manima ni…" More and more people were gathering now. And then it sounded like the song was in its fullest. Or Chikusa was the one to make it sound like that. But the most people didn't understand what she was singing. And that beyond the lyrics. In that song was the story of the old Nippon. She was putting the feelings of Youkai and Kami in these lyrics for everybody to hear. It was shocking, very. For her to understand all of these even though she wasn't an adult.

Lucy felt something behind her and when she turned she saw Akihiko patting her shoulder.

"What do you think of my sister?" he asked.

"Amazing. And at such a frail age." Lucy murmured and saw the members of Fairy Tail in the crowd. She and Akihiko decided to go to the side to not risk anything. But they still were listening to the song of Chikusa.

"Hyakusen-renma no mitame wa shoukou ittari-kitari no oiran douchuu…" The crowd seemed caught in the world Chikusa created. It was clear. That was another step for their kind to be recognized. Both Lucy and Akihiko were aware of that. So they decided… to help Chikusa a little. Lucy took out her leaves and Akihiko took out some of his black feathers as both of them threw the objects in the direction of the stage.

"SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE KIMI NO KOE MO TODOKANAI YO!" As Chikusa sang that with much more force than before, the illusion of a glowing cherry tree was created in her back. Among the golden blossoms which were scattering were small black feathers as well. Chikusa smiled brightly as she knew who did that. But the crowd was just much more in awe. They didn't saw a magic so beautiful before. Mostly I mean. The golden was pouring from the sky being mixed with the black. It was like a dream. Like a fairytale which never ends. Mika raised her hand towards the sky being carried away by all that fun and a whole bunch of colorful butterflies came flying from the sky. All the kids were shouting and Wendy amongst them was dreaming-like. It seemed like an image from another world…. And unknown by them it was. All the humans gathered there saw a glimpse of the Youkai world. The light part of it was shown to them in that night. It was… the dream where butterflies never die….The world were colors never wash away…

"Kanjousen o hashirinukete touhon-seisou nan no sono…" the bell like voice of Chikusa sang announcing slowly the end.

"SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE KIMI NO KOE MO TODOKANAI YO…" she sang slowly like a prelude. But once again she put her strength into her voice and sang to her heart content. Even she wanted to make their kind heard. Even she had that wish. And that was her way of fighting… thought singing…thought dancing… exactly like in the lyrics. While on the stage she caught Wendy's eyes for a moment and sang while looking at her with a smile. She knew who Wendy was and that drove her to do so, but she quickly turned her look to the rest, not wanting to lose the atmosphere. With the last movements she was ending this song. But knew that inside her heart, there will always be a song playing. Her song… made for everybody to hear and sing, but still hers. Mika and Ellyna too were enjoying themselves and it was kinda mean that they had to stop, but they did, for now…

The three dancers bowed and then Chikusa looked at the crowd with a big grin. None of them were tired from this little since they were Youkai, but perhaps the fun carried them away as they did look just a little tired. "Thank you for listening, minna! You're the best! But don't leave yet! Our star, Lucky-sama, has yet to come. So wait just a few minutes for her!" Chikusa announced and the three left the stage.

"You were great, Chikusa! It's been a while since I heard you sing!" Ellyna said.

"We had so much fun, Chikusa-chan! Call us next time too!" Mika said too and left to the inner shrine with Ellyna to change.

"Sure!" Chikusa shouted in answer with a big grin as she turned. She was surprised to see Wendy together with Charla when she did.

"Ano… you were great on the stage…" Wendy slowly said while blushing a little. Chikusa laughed.

"You're so cute!" Chikusa said and held Wendy's hands in hers. "What's your name? I'm Chikusa."

"Hmm… Wendy Marvell… And this is Charla. Nice to meet you." Wendy said with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you, Wendy. I'm sorry but now I need to go and change. I could manage to wear this outfit just until now with my big brother. After all, I want to be back for Lucky-sama's Kagura dance." Chikusa smiled.

"Ano… Who is Lucky-san…? I heard her name around tonight…" Wendy asked not knowing how to say in words what she wanted. Chikusa was surprised.

"And what would you do once you know?" she asked now serious. That surprised Wendy who saw the change in her attitude. Charla smelled something fishy around as well but decided to stay silent for the moment.

"I… I would like to thank her… for helping me win a golden fish…" the blue-haired girl said intimidated. The expression on Chikusa's face softened and let out another smile.

"Lucky-sama is a very respected person. She did so much good and there isn't a person in our culture not knowing her name. Many persons, that including me too, are looking up to her. She's one of our elite." Chikusa said with the highest esteem. Charla and Wendy noticed how she spoke about her. Wendy smiled too and was fascinated.

"Lucky-san must be a truly amazing person. Are you familiar with her then?" she then asked.

"We are part of the same guild after all. Hundred Tales is our guild. It's location is in the capital if you want to know." Chikusa said proud.

"So you are a mage too? That's so nice! Maybe we'll be seeing each other during the GMT this year." Wendy said thinking how nice it would be.

"Haha! I'm sure we'll do. After all, we're going to win this year. We may be just a new guild but that won't stop us." Chikusa said sure on the strength of her guild.

"We, Fairy Tail, are sure to not lose then!" Wendy said taking up the challenge, ending with both of them smiling.

"Well then, I must hurry. See you later, Wendy, Charla!" Chikusa said and ran to the inner shrine. Wendy and Chrala returned then to the rest of her nakama saying they should stay and watch the last event of the evening as well.

The sound of a bell suddenly echoed in the air. Everybody turned to the origin of the sound. There, in the Kagura-den, stood the mysterious masked girl. It was Lucy. Her blonde hair was flicking and shining in that faint light given by the lanterns hanging around. She was dressed in the red long pants and the white shirt which resembled the miko attire and above that was another piece of clothing. That second kimono was white with golden camellias and the wires which it was made of were shining in the same light as her hair. That lovely sound that everybody just heard was coming from the bells found in her right hand. Tied by its end were several colored ribbons. She was gazing to the crowd which turned their attention to her.

"Ah! That girl is…!" Levy noticed.

"You've met her too, Levy?" Erza asked.

"She helped me as well." Wendy said.

"That girl showed me and Happy the way back here, didn't she?" Natsu said too.

"Aye!" Happy approved.

"Everybody aside me met with her then?" Gray asked pissed a little at the thought he was the only one who didn't.

"Gray-sama. Juvia thinks she saw the mysterious woman looking at us a while ago." Juvia mentioned. Their discussion was interrupted by another sound of the bells. Several masked men appeared holding instruments. The sound of the flute began to sing as she moved her hand finally. The other instruments beside the drum began to sing too. The dance began. Lucy had her eyes closed as she began to dance, focusing only on the moves. But as soon as she opened her eyes, she saw the captivated crowd in front of her. A smile appeared on her face beneath the mask as she got serious. She began to make use of all the space she had, making graceful moves like a butterfly. The drum began as well. Lucy was enjoying herself. Even though the moves she was making should have been harder, being made by her made them seem like child play.

She saw everybody with smiles on their faces. All the persons she held dear… Shun, Akihiko, Chikusa, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Charla, Levy, Erza, Juvia, Gray, Sachiko even Eiji… And many more… They were all looking up to her, being amazed by her Kagura… Even Ellyna was. That night, at that moment… the festival has reached its zenith…

**Thank you very much for reading everybody! I hope you liked this too. I'm so glad you favorized, followed and reviewed this story. It makes my heart flutter! Hehe... Anyway, Once more I thank you. If you have any suggestion, then please send a review. That goes for questions too. I'll see you soon though the screen then!**


	6. Hidden Night Party

Hidden Night Party

"So that's where you were." Eiji's voice was heard as he sat down on the porch. Next to him was Lucy, her eyes looking towards the moon in the sky beneath the mask she wore.

"Everything's over now." She murmured.

"Yeah… Everybody has left by now. We did quite a good job I would say. Heh!" he smirked.

"We?" she questioned.

"Fine… You did mostly. But say the truth now. I did do my job very well." He pouted.

"Ah… Very well. I shall acknowledge it." She said.

"Hey… say…. What did you felt when you saw them…?" he slowly asked. He actually was considerate of her feelings. He always cared for her even if she didn't always realize it.

"…" there was a moment of silence. "I was a little afraid to be honest… I was afraid they will recognize me… and fear this me… I'm no longer the Lucy they knew… The human Lucy. That Lucy was just a dream of a night which haunts me during the day. But… I also was delighted to see them, to feel them near me again, to talk with them. It made me extremely happy!" she was sobbing as she continued.

"…" he watched her. That's what he thought to be the best for her now. To be there if she needed any help. And to listen to her quietly.

"I love Fairy Tail! I can't deny it. They were my family, even thought that condition is impossible for the current me. I'm an Youkai. I'm a night creature, I can't stay with them… with fairies of the light… It's…. hurting, Eiji… My heart is hurting when I think of them… It's so mysterious… This feeling I can't reject in my heart… I wonder… what exactly this feeling is…" she questioned more herself than Eiji as she hung her hand over her chest, her tears were rolling on from the eyes she was covering.

"It's alright. Someday… maybe… they'll understand your reasons…" he said as he remembered something from the past…

_It was that day when the two of them met. Eiji's mother, the current head of the Silver Foxes at the moment and her son, Eiji, came to visit the young Golden Celestial Fox. The former and Eiji were both of the same age. They were children of the same age, 15 years, but their backgrounds were different. Lucy became the hear at the frail age of 12, when her mother died. She was forced to mature early, losing a great deal of what they call childhood._

_The silver prince and his mother stepped inside the palace, welcomed by several servants and people. They then were guided to the throne room. Eiji was expecting a young and cheerful girl since that's how he was, but was shocked to see a dull and sorrowful expression on the young queen's face. She had empty eyes and looked like a porcelain door. Back then, both she and Eiji had only one tail. Still, she had beautiful golden fur and the brightest hair he ever seen. He was thinking she's very cute back then._

_"Welcome to my palace, Silver Celestial Fox, Kamiyama-no-ha-dono." She said. Her voice was lovely but even so, it sounded sad._

_"I thank you, Lucy-dono. I hope neither me or my son will cause you any kind of trouble during our stay. Let me present him. He's my only heir, Eiji. I sincerely hope the two of you and me as well will get along." She said and bowed a little her hear. Lucy repeated the gest but never did she look towards Eiji, for she didn't enjoy talking with anybody._

_…_

_She was alone in the garden, looking at a camellia flower. Her eyes were fixed on its red petals. She wasn't paying attention to anything outside it. Fate did so that Eiji too, was walking in the garden, wanting a break from all the agitation his mom put him though. Then, he saw her, being captivated about the flower. He approached her and called her name multiple times._

_"Lucy-sama? Hey, are you alright?" he looked curious at her but she never showed any sign. Then, he reached her hand. Only then did she react and she quickly looked to see who was disturbing her. She had an innocent look and just for a moment there was a sparkle of a sentiment like fear in her eyes. He was holding her kimono confused about her behavior but then saw it was wet on the sleeve. She quickly took a step back looking at him._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't notice your presence, Eiji-dono." She said sheepishly as she looked towards him._

_"Oi… your sleeve… is wet… Why is that so?" he asked and her eyes widened and from instinct, she hid her sleeve behind._

_"It's nothing to be concerned of." She said and put on a smile, but Eiji saw that it was a fake smile._

He smirked as he remembered that scared, insecure Lucy. Since then, she changed a lot. Well… it was more Eiji's merit since he was the one to change her. He remembered… it was that time when he took highly of himself, and began to annoy Lucy by this attitude. Of course, he did all of that on purpose. He figured what could make Lucy react and did that. To change her… He smiled as he remembered these events from a long time ago.

"Hey, Eiji… I decided… to leave the past behind…" Lucy said and took off her mask, looking to the sky, smiling enchanted. Eiji was looking straight to her eyes. "I believe… it's time for us, for both of us, to mature some more, don't you think so, Eiji?" she asked and both of them stood up now looking towards the moon together.

"I was thinking about that as well. After all… we are Youkai. And even if we were forgotten by the time we are going to catch up to the end. As Kitsune." Eiji said smirking.

"Eh, We ARE Youkai. I shall never forget this again." Lucy said smirking as well. Both of them had determined looks, their resolve already set. At that moment, the two of them shone in silver and respectively, golden. A relaxing feeling overwhelmed by power got in their bodies as their Youkai forms were unleashed, but this time both had eight tails. They graduated from seven-tailed foxes to eight-tailed.

Unknown to them, not everybody left. Akihiko was looking above Lucy from one of the trees nearby. He didn't know what to feel anymore about Lucy. It's true he liked, even loved her in the past. But that was in the past, before she even got sealed together with her master. He remembers how pained he was when he heard that one hundred years ago. Even though he wasn't obligated to do anything, he did try to get her out of the ice. Still… he missed the power needed for that. After that, he dedicated himself to study more, in an attempt to forget about her and things, but often he was unable to focus properly.

And then, twenty years ago, he found her once again…

_He was on a walk in the air. Still, he took a route he never walked. It was above the Heartfilia Konzern, when he heard a sobbing sound. Normally, he wouldn't have stopped for things like this, but something made him do this time. He landed on the ground and looked around for the location of the sound._

_Soon, he found it coming from behind a bush. He landed a little closer and found a small, blond haired girl sobbing with her head in her knees. He looked a little to her._

_"Hey… why are you crying?" he asked a little disinterested. The girl was surprised at the sound of his voice, which she didn't recognize. She raised her head and as she did, Akihiko's eyes widened. She had the same eyes, the same face, even the same hairstyle._

_'How could this be!?' he thought shocked._

_"Onii-san, who are you?" she asked a little scared after looking at him and at his appearance. She didn't see clothes like his ever, nor did she see a person with wings on their back. After her question, Akihiko came back to senses._

_"Hey, little girl. What's your name?" he asked wanting to make sure of something._

_"My name…? I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." She said slowly._

_'Even the same name? That cannot be a coincidence…' "And why are you crying, Lucy?" he asked kneeling near her._

_"I fell down… and my ankle hurts…" she continued to sob as she showed him her ankle._

_"Can you stand?" he asked but she shook her head. He sighed and stood up. "Come. I'll take you home." He said and a bright smile appeared on her face. Akihiko took Lucy in his arms and spread his wings, soon finding themselves in the air. He won't ever forget how fun she had in her eyes that time. And even if she was a now human Lucy, a kid basically…. He couldn't let her go again. So even if he didn't show himself again… he was always there… watching her from shadows. _

**Once again, I hope you all enjoy this. I wish to thank you for your support and I shall do my best to write good chapters, even if it may take a while for me to do so. Thank you very much and please don't forget to review! *bow***


End file.
